La venganza de Naruto Uzumaki
by Lancer-sensei
Summary: naruto cansado de una vida llena de abusos y maltratos junto con el kyubi/kurama deciden irse de konoha y llegan a iwagakure donde empezara de nuevo su vida encontrando amor paz cariño y encontrando lo que nunca tuvo una familia y muchos secretos acerca de su clan
1. Chapter 1

Quiero aclarar que en este fic minato no murió cuando sello al kyubi pero por su parte kushina si murió y tuvieron dos hijos naruto y menma

_**La venganza de Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Capítulo 1 "escape y nueva vida"**_

"10 de octubre"

Un niño rubio de ojos azules corría seguido de una gran cantidad de personas que venían armadas de diferentes tipos de armas y se podían observar algunos ninjas también, cuando lograron alcanzarlo comenzaron a golpearlos hasta casi dejarlo muerto, fue entonces que el niño apareció en lo que parecía una alcantarilla, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una reja color rojo de un tamaño inimaginable ya que si se miraba para arriba no tenía fin. Se acerca para ver que hay adentro cuando ve 2 enormes ojos color rojo y poco a poco se va dejando ver la figura de un zorro con nueve colas.

**?: Vaya mocoso te atreves aparecer **

Naruto: por favor no me hagas daño no quería molestarte

**?: Tranquilo no te hare nada **

Naruto: disculpe me podría decir su nombre

**?: Veras tengo muchos nombres pero la mayoría me conocen como el Kyubi no Yonkuo**

Naruto: entonces tu eres la razón por la que los aldeanos me golpean?

**?: se podría decir que si pero no fue mi culpa que el yondaime hokage tu padre me encierre dentro tuyo ya que según él se suponía que debias de morir…**

Flash Back

_-hokage-sama que haremos el Kyubi está destruyendo todo a su paso si sigue así konoha va a ser destruida- dijo un ambú de konoha_

_-ya lo sé por eso traigan a esa basura recién nacida que voy a sellar dentro de el al zorro ya que según dicen los médicos morirá a lo mucho en 24 horas- yondaime hokage_

_-pero hokage-sama no podemos hacer eso es su hijo- ambu_

_-te he dicho mil veces que esa escoria no es mi hijo mi único hijo es menma- minato sumamente enojado_

_-Hai hokage-sama- ambu_

_El hokage minato se disponía sellar al Kyubi en el recién nacido que tomaba el nombre de naruto uzumaki, el Kyubi en el último minuto sintió como si un dolor de cabeza se le fuera de encima y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que estaba por ser sellado nuevamente pero en un niño recién nacido que parecía estar muriendo ya estaba por ser absorbido por el jutsu de sellado del hokage cuando el Kyubi hablo_

_-Minato namikaze este niño será aquel que por todos tus pecados te juzgará ya que yo confió en él y sé que él no será como tú no lo subestimes-kyubi_

_-jajaja no me hagas reír Kyubi tú y ese bastardo morirán y yo me asegurare que eso pase- minato_

_- no minato este niño será visto como un héroe por todo aquel que sepa la verdad sobre este día -respondieron sarutobi hiruzen y jiraiya_

_- no las cosas serán como yo lo diga ya que soy el hokage- minato_

_-"en verdad el poder cambia personas" – pensó jiraiya_

_Fin flash back_

Naruto: asi que eso fue lo que paso ya veo por qué el hokage no me quiere y cuando me golpean no hace nada para defenderme

**Kyubi: no te preocupes mocoso que te parece si te vas de la aldea y yo te entreno para que algún día puedas regresar y demostrar lo fuerte que eres**

Naruto:-emocionado- en serio harías eso por mi te lo agradezco pero antes me podrías decir cuál es tu verdadero nombre

**Kyubi: así que te diste cuenta mocoso mi verdadero nombre es Kurama**

Naruto: gracias Kurama por confiar en ti y gracias también por estar conmigo cuando nadie más lo hacia

**Kurama: pero si dijiste que por mi culpa los aldeanos te golpean y aun asi me das las gracias**

Naruto:-con su mejor sonrisa- si ya que tú eres el único que estuvo ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo por eso te considero un padre y mi mejor amigo

**Kurama: gracias aunque sea tu eres el primer humano que veo que habla con verdad y eres digno de mi poder ahora-con lágrimas de felicidad- hijo vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer**

Naruto: bien pero primero quisiera despedirme de las personas que también me quisieron al igual que tu oto-san

Kurama:"de verdad este niño es hijo del bastardo de minato no parece más bien parece espera que es eso en sus ojos no me digas que él es el jinchuriki perfecto, así que era eso no puedo estar más complacido con tu decisión oji-sama"

Naruto salió de su departamento y se dirigió hacia la residencia sarutobi donde no encontró a su amigo hiruzen sarutobi y le dejo una carta lo mismo paso cuando fue a ver a su amigo anko mitarashi y cuando fue a ver a kakashi le conto lo que planeaba claro solo que omitió el asunto de kurama.

Kakashi: así que planeas irte de la villa eh naruto?

Naruto: lo siento nee-san pero si me quedo aquí solo voy a sufrir más pero prometo una vez establecido te mandare una carta para que sepas donde estoy y me visites

Kakashi: está bien naruto pero toma-le entrego una bolsa con 100 mil ryus- es para que puedas vivir me avisas una vez cuando estés ubicado te extrañare naruto cuídate

Naruto: a dios nee-san prometo volver y demostrarte lo fuerte que me volvi

Después de eso fue a ichiraku ramen a probar su ultimo tazón de ramen donde teuchi y ayame lloraron como magdalenas ya que naruto era como de su familia pero le dieron la razón y le obsequiaron una mochila con ramen para 2 meses mientras buscaba un hogar, después de su despedido kurama lo llamo y le dijo que lo invocara termino de hacer sello y salió Kurama con dos colas del tamaño de un adulto asi para poder ir más rápido, cuando el hokage se enteró de esto mando su equipo ambu para que mataran a naruto que ya se encontraba lejos de konoha gracias a la habilidad de Kurama. Después de 1 mes de viaje llego a la frontera del país de la tierra cerca de Iwagakure donde le alcanzaron los cazadores ambu

Ambu 1: entrégate maldito zorro y me asegurare de que no sufras tanto a la hora de morí

Ambu 2 : no mejor te mato yo de la forma más dolorosa posible

?: Quien se creen ustedes para amenazar así a un niño indefenso pense que los de la hoja eran cobardes pero no hasta este extremo

Ambu 3: lo siento tsuchikage pero este asunto no le concierne y le pio que entregue ese niño para su ejecución

Tsuchikage: lo siento pero estas en mi jurisdicción y no tengo porque cumplir tus mandatos asi que te retiras o te mato

Después de decir esto el escuadrón de ambus se fue pero cuando se estaban regresando a konoha un ambu con total sigilo le arroja una senbon envenenada a naruto para matarlo

¿?: Elemento tierra: barrera de tierra

Tsuchikage: bien hache kitsuchi ahora con ustedes elemento polvo: jutsu desprendimiento del mundo primitivo

Dicho esto todos los que estaban salieron huyendo pero igual los alcanzo solo quedo uno con vida

Tsuchikage: regresa y dile a la sabandija de minato que para acceder a mi territorio debe mandar una solicitud como quedamos ahora largó de aquí

El tsuchikage se acerca a naruto y nota que está temblando de miedo cosa que despierta la curiosidad del tsuchikage

Tsuchikage:- con tono amable- disculpa me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre y porque te buscaban para matarte

Naruto: -con un poco de miedo- e…ellos me buscaban para matarme debido a que soy el jinchuriki del kyubi no Yonkuo y me tienen mucho odio

Después de eso noto que se parecía demasiado a minato cosa que lo hizo enfurecer

Tsuchikage:-con enojo- niño dime porque te pareces a minato y por qué es que te odian tanto

En eso llega un zorro con 2 colas que todos lo reconocen como el kyubi pero en miniatura del tamaño de un tigre un poco más grande

**Kurama: que le estan haciendo a mi hijo ahora si los voy a matar**

Naruto se para y corre donde kurama y lo abraza y todos se quedan con cara de WTF

Naruto:- alegre- oto-san me da mucho gusto verte llegaron unos ambus de konoha y me quisieron matar pero el tsuchikage y su amigo me salvaron

**Kurama: entonces les debo agradecer por proteger a naruto y ahora cuénteme tsuchikage que es que lo trae por acá**

Tsuchikage: es que vimos a un escuadrón ambu de konoha y decidimos saber que hacían por acá pero igual este niño no ha dicho lo que queremos

**Kurama: está bien yo les muestro porque estamos aquí**

Kurama puso sus dos colas en las cabezas de cada uno y vieron lo que naruto tuvo que vivir en konoha después de eso ambos tenían ganas de vomitar y llorar a la vez ya que vieron a naruto perseguido cuando lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo semi-muerto en un charco de su propia sangre y por qué huyeron de konoha.

Tsuchikage: - con asco- así que eso hicieron los bastardos de konoha y entonces tú eres el otro hijo de minato-naruto asintió- asi que.. que te parecería vivir aquí en Iwagakure

Naruto: pero aquí la gente me va a odiar y me miraran con odio asi como en konoha

Tsuchikage: no lose es cuestión de tiempo pero te aseguro que te llevaras mejor que en esa desgraciada konoha

Naruto iba durmiendo en el lomo de kurama mientras iban avanzando a Iwagakure, cuando llegaron fueron a la torre del hokage y convoco una reunión urgente con todos los miembros del consejo de Iwagakure

Miembro 1: para que nos llamaste tsuchikage-sama

Tsuchikage: este niño es hijo de minato y es de konoha pero hoy estoy aquí para contarles todo lo que ha pasado

Dicho esto dio un paso atrás y un kurama se paró en frente todos tenían el miedo reflejado en su cara pero kurama hablo

**Kurama: este niño es naruto namikaze hijo no aceptado de minato namikaze y es mi jinchuriki pero eso es otro tema quiero que vean el por qué tuvo que huir de konoha **

Así fue pasando su cola para que vean todo lo que ha sufrido más de uno se echó a llorar por las atrocidades que tuvo que pasar naruto y todos llegaron a la conclusión que en Iwagakure naruto sería feliz

Líder del consejo: después de conversarlo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que naruto namikaze será aceptado como ciudadano de Iwagakure pero tenemos que decírselo al resto de ciudadanos así que convoque una reunión en la plaza para darles el comunicado

Después de eso todos los aldeanos fueron llamados por el consejo y se reunieron en la plaza para esperar el comunicado que les iban a dar

Tsuchikage: ciudadanos los hemos reunido hoy para saber cuál es su decisión sobre que naruto namikaze hijo de minato namikaze sea un ciudadano de Iwagakure

Todos estaban asombrados y más enojados por saber que era el hijo del rayo amarillo de konoha que acabo con todos sus familiares en eso llega naruto y habla

naruto: ciudadanos de Iwagakure si ustedes lo desean pueden saciar su odio matándome si eso es lo quieren aunque yo no sea minato soy su viva imagen y ya veo que ese es el motivo de su odio si para calmarse un poco desean matarme pues aquí estoy tan solo les dijo que acaben con mi vida rápido

en eso sale uno de los miembros de él clan más frio y serio en su aptitud y habla

Ikadi: ciudadanos hemos visto lo que este niño tuvo que pasar en esa aldea desgraciada de konoha el pobre tuvo que soportar que todos los días lo golpearan hasta dejarlo casi muerto que su padre el hokage no hiciera nada para ayudarle y les digo que el aun así no le tiene odio a nadie vimos sus recuerdos sentimos lo que sintió pero lo que no sentimos fue odio

Todos estaban sorprendidos aquel el líder había aceptado al niño y aparte de eso no podían creer que lo abrazo y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos dando así todos un sentimiento de pena y aceptaron a naruto

Naruto:-felicidad- gracias a todos aunque no haya nacido aquí lo siento como mi casa y les prometo que si para proteger mi casa tengo que dar mi vida lo hare sin dudarlo así como ustedes me aceptaron y como agradecimiento quiero decirles que desde este momento ya no existe más naruto namikaze sino naruto uzumaki de Iwagakure

Todos estaban seguros de haber decidido bien y se retiraron con una sonrisa, después naruto fue donde el tsuchikage que le entrego una llave diciendo que era su nuevo apartamento.

**Mientras tanto en konoha **

Sarutobi hiruzen acababa de leer la carta y por una parte estaba feliz y la otra triste pero la acepto y se fue lo mismo paso con anko pero esta estaba más feliz de que naruto se haya ido así no sufrirá mas

En la oficina del hokage llegaba un ambu

Ambu: hokage-sama no pudimos matar a naruto como se nos ordenó ya que apareció el tsuchikage y lo salvo alegando que no teníamos permiso para estar en sus territorios.

Hokage:- con enojo- bien puedes retirarte

**En Iwagakure**

Paso un año y naruto cumplió 6 años y pudo entrar a la academia ninja y se graduó en año e como genin siendo el primero en graduarse a los 7 años y así paso todo en su vida era alegría aunque no lo demostrar solo andaba por las calles después de sus misiones no le gustaba estar rodeados de gente pero todos los querían nadie la trataba como en konoha cada que pasaba los aldeanos lo miraban con cariño y amabilidad en todo ese tiempo estuvo entrenando en secreto con kurama y llego alcanzar el nivel de jounin a los 10 aunque seguía como genin cosa que ya era demás para su edad había entablado una amistad con el tsuchikage que era con el único con el cual conversaba de todo era un prodigio para la aldea ya a la edad de 12 años logro dominar el poder de kurama a la perfección y manejar los 5 elementos a su antojo debido a su condición de jinchuriki perfecto aunque solo usara 2 elementos en combate ya a los 16 era casi invencible nadie lo derrotaba todos soñaban alcanzarlo y tenía un club de fan de casi todas las chicas de su edad que lo veían como un ídolo aunque el nunca aceptaba a ninguna pero las rechazaba de forma amable y caballerosa cosa que hacía que estuvieran más enamoradas de él, en eso llega un ambu a su cuarto de naruto

Ambu: naruto-sempai tsuchikage-sama lo espera en su oficina

Naruto: les he dicho que me dejen de llamar sempai ya que solo soy un chunin en si ustedes son superiores en rango

Ambu: eso lo sabemos aunque también sabemos el alcance de su poder que es igual a la de un kage o superior a uno

Naruto: bien me atraparon dile al viejo que voy para allá

Ambu: hai naruto-sempai

Naruto sale y se dirige a la torre tsuchikage cuando se le acercan una chicas y le regalan un chocolate con forma de corazón

Naruto: chicas lo siento pero no creo que me merezco su atención además ya les he dicho que no siento nada por ustedes y a la vez les agradezco que se preocupen por mi

Hitomi: ahhhhh tu siempre tan lindo naruto pero nosotras te decimos que aunque no lo creas te mereces esto y mas

Naruto: bueno gracia y adiós que el viejo requiere de mi presencia cuídense y esfuércense en la academia ninja

Naruto llega la torre del tsuchikage y ve conversando con una ninja a sus ojos atractiva y hermosa

Kurotsuchi: abuelo ya acabe mi misión y si me permite quisiera descansar un rato estoy agotada

Naruto: hola viejo me informaron que me estaba buscando para…

No pudo continuar ya que ambas miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron una calidez que los llenaba a ambos

Tsuchikage:-carraspeo- que me estabas diciendo naruto

Naruto: hola mi nombre es naruto

Kurotsuchi: hola mi nombre es Kurotsuchi mucho gusto

Como todo caballero naruto beso la mano de Kurotsuchi cosa que hiso que se sonrojara

Tsuchikage: -carraspeo de nuevo- naruto después puedes seguir conquistando a mi nieta – naruto y Kurotsuchi se sonrojaron- pero ya que has venido les asignare una misión a ambos

Naruto estaba que quería brincar de felicidad al igual que Kurotsuchi pero mantuvieron la calma

Naruto: ya viejo diga cuál es la misión y la cumpliremos

Tsuchikage: tu siempre tan apurado bueno su misión es que se van a infiltrar a la aldea de la lluvia como una pareja de novios – ambos estaban más sonrojados- y recaudar toda la información acerca de esa aldea naruto tu serás el líder de la misión esta misión es de clase a en ascendencia a s conforme el peligro

Kurotsuchi estaba sorprendida su abuelo los mandaba a una misión de clase s y naruto estaba como si nada, sin que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban siendo observados por la líder del club de fan del rubio y estaba que no cabía de la rabia ya que ella quería hacer esa misión con el

Kurotsuchi: abuelo está seguro de mandarnos a una misión de clase a a mi y a naruto

Tsuchikage: yo no le veo el problema si pasa algo naruto te protegerá no es asi naruto

Naruto: con mi vida viejo

Después naruto se va y se quedan solos Kurotsuchi y su abuelo

Kurotsuchi: abuelo está seguro y si no es problema quisiera ver el historial de naruto

Onoki: claro toma

Onoki le extiende un folder y lo que ve no lo puede creer naruto tenia 1 misión de rango D, 1 misión de rango C, 1 misión de rango B, 10 misiones de rango A, 50 misiones de rango s, y lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que vio después 89 misiones entre rango ss y sss no lo podía creer y para rematar todas sus misiones las había cumplido sin falla además de llegar como si no fuese la gran cosa, esto hizo que Kurotsuchi se imagine como sería una vida con naruto, cosa que la puso más roja

Onoki: bueno si ya terminaste podrías de dejar de babear por naruto y concentrarte en la misión

Kurotsuchi: hai abuelo me iré a preparar

Onoki: "si esto sigue así va a terminar mejor que lo predicho ojala y mi nieta haga que ese niño vuelva a ser como nos mostró kurama-sama que era ya lo quiero ver riendo por todo"

Kurotsuchi iba caminando y todas las miradas iban hacia ella con recelo ya que fue una suertuda al ser elegida para hacer una mision con naruto, en eso pasa por la casa del rubio, el la ve y la invita cosa que aumenta mas los celos de las demás chicas ya que el rubio no era de invitar a nadie a su casa solo al tsuchikage y algunos de sus compañeros ninja

Naruto: hola Kurotsuchi-chan que te trae por aca?-pregunto mientras se sentaba e indicaba que su invitada hiciera lo mismo

Kurotsuchi: ho..hola na..naruto..-kun yo solo …eto vine a … ver si no necesitabas algo ..si eso- pregunto ya demás sonrojada por la caballerosidad de naruto

Naruto: hmmmmmm ahora que lo dices necesito a alguien que me ayude a encontrar donde estan los pergaminos de mi clan dime kuro-chan tu me podrias ayudar

Kurotsuchi:-bien sonrojada- cla..claro Naru-kun no hay problema

Las chicas estaban que reventaban de la ira naruto le había puesto el sufijo "chan" cosa que no usaba y ella le dijo "naruto-kun" y el estaba feliz después de eso se observaron como salían de la casa conversando animadamente y se dirigían a la torre del tsuchikage

Naruto: bueno viejo usted dira cuando partimos para nuestra mision

Onoki: bueno se nota que quieres hacerte pasar por el novio de mi nieta pero te lo aseguro solo será por un mes mientras cumplen la mision

Naruto estaba demás de sonrojado y Kurotsuchi se había desmayado de la felicidad mientras decía "Naru-kun mi novio" Onoki la miraba con una gota en su cabeza y naruto solo sonriea cosa que no paso desapercibida por Onoki que vio por primera vez una sonrisa de naruto que reflejaba paz, tranquilidad, felicidad y calma " sin duda mi nieta volverá a naruto en una persona alegre y le hará olvidar su oscuro pasado y los dos serian la mejor pareja" pensó después de que Kurotsuchi se levantara cada uno se fue a su casa para alistarse ya que en 20 minutos salían con rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia.

En el portón de Iwagakure

Estaban ahí reunidos estaban naruto Kurotsuchi Onoki y unos 3 jounin elite cabe notar que eran mujeres

Jounin1: bueno Kurotsuchi si quieres yo podría hacer tu mision junto a naruto-kun

Jounin2: ni hablar yo quería hacer esa mision

Jounin3: no pero que suerte tienes Kurotsuchi-san

Onoki: ya chicas dejen de pelear solo quería una chica de su edad para hacerlo mas creíble no creo que vean a naruto con chicas de 18 y el teniendo 16

Kurotsuchi:-sonrojada como un tomate- pe..pero yo puedo hacer la mision sin problema

Naruto: claro por mi no hay problema

Onoki: ya dejen de molestar a Kurotsuchi que ella y naruto hacen una bonita pareja

Los mencionados se sonrojaron y los demás asintieron como diciendo que Onoki tenia razón y todos se sorprendieron al notar la sonrisa de naruto una que no habían visto nunca y concordaron con el tsuchikage.


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente

_Los mencionados se sonrojaron y los demás asintieron como diciendo que Onoki tenia razón y todos se sorprendieron al notar la sonrisa de naruto una que no habían visto nunca y concordaron con el tsuchikage._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Reencuentro y ¿Matrimonio?"**

Onoki: bueno ya es hora de que se vallan los detalles de su misión estan en este pergamino y naruto recuerda todavía no quiero ser bisabuelo

Naruto estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y Kurotsuchi ya estaba en el suelo desmayada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo " yo madre de los hijos de Naru-kun" todos los demás lo veían con una enorme gota en la nuca, después de que Kurotsuchi se levantara se encaminaron hacia su misión cuando estaban ya un poco lejos de la aldea.

Naruto: arte ninja jutsu de invocación: rey de los bijus

Kurotsuchi: Naru-kun que invocaste

El humo desparecio dejando ver un zorro con 3 colas del tamaño de un león solo que un poco mas grande

**Kurama: oye chico que ya tienes novia nueva te la traías escondida ahora si me sorprendió más que la ves que te levantaste creyendo que había un ataque ovni y te orinaste en tu cama eso si que gracioso jajaja**

Naruto: jajaja que gracioso oto-san-nótese el sarcasmo-no me obligue a encerrarlo de nuevo y no lo dejo salir a estirar las patas

**Kurama: ya tranquilo chico no soportas una broma y no nos vas a presentar**

Naruto: a si tienes razón kuro-chan este zorro pulgoso es kurama también conocido como el kyubi no Yonkuo y también lo considero como un padre ya que siempre me protegió y kurama te presento a Kurotsuchi la nieta del tsuchikage

Kurotsuchi: mucho gusto es un honor conocerlo kurama-sama y le agradezco haber cuidado a Naru-kun

**Kurama: bien niña el placer es mío y dime mocoso cual es la misión**

Naruto: infiltración a la aldea de la lluvia como novios civiles recolectar toda la información con respecto a su población porcentaje y numero de shinobis sus planes de guerra organización y su modo de gobierno entre otras cosas oto-san

Naruto: yo lo tengo calculado kurama no te preocupes

Naruto: lo que diremos sera que nuestros clanes rechazaron nuestra relación debido a la rivalidad que se tenían entre ellos

**Kurama: vaya chico lo que haces por tu "kuro-chan" ahora te la robaste o acaso no me digas que –mirando a Kurotsuchi- dime niña cuantos meses?**

Kurotsuchi: cuantos meses de que kurama-sama

**Kurama: cuantos meses de embarazo tienes niña**

Naruto: queeee? Acaso parezco un pervertido como ero-sennin oto-san lo que le estoy diciendo es que esa es lo que diremos para que nos dejen en paz captas o te lo escrito con dibujito

Y en eso plumm Kurotsuchi callo desmayada murmurando cientos de cosa como de ser madre de los hijos de su Naru-kun y otras cosas mas que no se dejaban entender

Naruto: ves lo que haces oto-san ahora me toca cargarla

**Kurama: ya mocosa quita esa cara de pervertido todavía sigo pensando que irte por 3 años con ese pervertido fue una mala idea mira las mañas que se te pegaron **

Naruto: cuando no tu y tus excusas bueno ya vamos de una ves por todas que me estoy aburriendo de estar parado y oto-san podrias llevar a kuro-chan en tu lomo

**Kurama: claro mocosa no hay problema bueno ahora en marcha**

Caminaron por todo el extenso bosque para poder llegar a la aldea de la lluvia que tomara un tiempo de 5 dias llegar asi que naruto viendo que ya se hacia tarde decidio hacer un campamento con ayuda de kurama mientras que Kurotsuchi todavía no se había levantado de su desmayo, después de montar su campamento sintió como un grupo de ninjas que el reconocio que eran de la hoja se dirigían hacia su campamento asi que rápidamente se puso una capucho y espero que llegaran, faltando poco para que llegaran Kurotsuchi se despertó y se puso al lado de naruto por que también sintió su presencia, todos llegaron y el ambiente se volvió tenso el los reconocio al instante eran los llamados los 12 de konoha reconocidos por su poder

_**Kurama en la mente de naruto: oye chico solo invócame y yo los mato a todos **_

_Naruto: no kurama ellos no me hicieron nada no puedo hacerlos pagar por los pecados de otros _

Naruto: díganme ninjas de konoha a que se debe esta visita

Shikamaru: estamos de paso hacia lo que puedo decir que es su destino

Naruto: como sabes cual es nuestro destino

Shikamaru: por que al igual que ustedes dos nosotros tenemos su misma misión de infiltración

Kurotsuchi: Naru-kun los conoces

Naruto: si claro me los he encontrado mas de una vez y creo que no quieren que deje salir a mi oto-san por que sabe los que les va ha pasar

Shikamaru: ya calmate no hemos venido a pelear notablemente tu nos ganaras pero tendríamos ventaja al parecer tu tienes novia y ese seria tu punto débil

Entonces naruto dejo salir su instinto asesino al máximo nivel sofocando a todos y dejándolos casi sin oxigeno

Naruto: atrévete a tocarle un pelo a mi kuro-chan y date por muerte me oiste

Kurotsuchi: ya calmate Naru-kun ahora son mis invitados no he cierto chicos-todos acintieron que mas les quedaba

Naruto: tu siempre tan cariñosa bueno como invitados de mi kuro-chan que les parece si toman asiento

Kiba: vaya tiempo que no tenia tanto miedo de morir

Shikamaru: y dime naruto cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar ocultándote

Los 11 restantes: naruto!

Ino: pero si se dice que tu fuiste ejecutado en la plaza de Iwagakure

Naruto: claro ahí murió naruto namikaze de konohagakure y también ahí nacio naruto uzumaki de iwagakure

Menma: miren quien tenemos aquí el pequeño naruto y su novia que tierno

Naruto: ohh no pense que los 12 de konoha tuvieran una mascota tan fea

Menma:-enojado- yo no pense que tu equipo te tuviera de mascota

Naruto: no yo no soy la mascota pero este es mejor-sacando un pergamino- arte ninja jutsu de invocación: kyubi no Yonkuo rey de los bijuus

**Kurama: dime chico a quien quieres que me coma**

Los 12 de konoha casi se les sales los ojos de terror al ver enfrente de ellos al kyubi

Menma: imposible si mi padre te mato

Naruto y kurama se miraron y comenzaron a reir a mas no poder

Naruto: jajaja que el idiota de jajaja minato mato jajaja a mi oto-san jajaja buen chiste

Todos los miraron sorprendidos (menos Kurotsuchi que ya sabia) como es que naruto había llamado al kyubi

Menma: mi oto-san el hogake te mato y por eso lo consideran un héroe

**Kurama: no me hagas reir yo soy el rey de los bijuus y un idiota como minato no puede matarme mas bien a quien deberían considerar un héroe es al chico ya que el se sacrifico para que yo no destruyera todo y todo por culpa de ese enmascarado con el sharingan**

Naruto: calma oto-san ya te he dicho que lo encontrare y lo eliminare al igual que con minato pero todo a su tiempo

Sasuke: estas loco acaso piensas que con tu nivel actual puedes ganarle al rayo amarillo de konoha

Naruto: si, no hay problema para mi

Kurotsuchi: con su nivel actual es capaz de hacerle frente a ustedes 12 y salir ileso

Todos los miraban con asombros y otros con cierto enojo al saber eso los estabn subestimando pensaron

Menma: eso lo quiero ver- y se lanzo al ataque

Cuando todos pensaron que el golpe de menma le iva a dar abrieron sus ojos al ver cono naruto en unmovimento lo había dejado inconsiente en el suelo, sasuke y neji no lo soportaron y se lanzaron al ataque primero fue sasuke que con el sharingan pensó que le ganaría mas no fue asi con 5 combos de golpes seguidos lo dejo inconsiente ante esto sakura s unio a neji quien estaba usando su juuken con su byakugan activado pero ningún de sus golpes le daba con su velocidad pensaba que lo iba a dejar en el piso mas no fue asi naruto con su velocidad lograba esquivar sus ataque como juego de niño hasta que se haburrio y de un golpe lo dejo inconsiente, sakura iba a conectarle un golpe cuando naruto de un combo de 6 golpes la dejo inconciente con varios huesos rotos al ver esto nadie se atrevio a atacar, solo miraban como naruto lo convirtió en un juego de niños cuando todo acabo a garro los cuerpos y los agrupo en una fila después dirigio se miraa hacia una chica de ojos aperlados supuso que era familiar de neji asi como también sintió un gran poder dentro de ella a pesar de no ser jinchuriki se dirigio hacia ella

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki podrias decirme tu nombre

Hinata: mi..mi nom..nombre es hi..hinata hy…hyuga

Naruto: bueno hinata desde hoy vas a ser mi alumna entendiste

Hinata: si naruto-sensei-dijo sin tartamudear sintiendo una gran emoción

Ino: oye y por que yo no soy tu estudiante

Naruto: porque ella tiene mas potencial que todos ustedes juntos siento que con un buen entrenamiento podrá a ser la mejor kunoichi

Neji que se levantava escucho eso y se solto a reir cosa que enojo a naruto y de un golpe en el estomago lo mando a dormir un rato mas

Hinata: naruto-sensei por que hiso seo no sea malo con neji-neesan

Naruto: por lo que veo y su similitad de chacra no es del todo parecido dedusco que ustedes son primos y porque hise eso pues por quise haerlo además que es una falta de respeto

Shikamaru: que problemático eres

Naruto lo miro fingiendo enojo pero nadie se dio cuento en eso camina hacia Shikamaru todos se les hiela la piel incluso los huso pero cuando estuvo al frente lo abrazo y Shikamaru correspondio el abrazo

Naruto: oe Shikamaru como esta kakashi-nee

Todos se sorprendieron de como llamo a kakashi

Shikamaru: bien anda feliz según me conto jiraiya le mando el ultimo tomo de "icha icha paradise" y me mando esto dijo por si acaso-le estendio un pergamino-dijo que estan las ubicaciones de tu antiguo clan

Naruto: genial hinata Kurotsuchi después de completar la misión me acompañaran a Uzushiogakure y no hay pero que valga

Hinata: pero naruto-kun yo tengo que volver a la aldea de la hoja

Naruto : ahh cierto no te explique cual es la relación maestro-alumno en mi clan cierto kurama puedes mostrarle

**Kurama: esta bien-mirando a hinata- chica acércate un poco **

Kurama le mostro mediante los recuerdos que tenia como era los entrenamientos y a que iba eso de la relación maestro-alumno

Hinata: pero debo decirle a mi padre que naruto-kun va a hacer mi maestro

Naruto: o sea que tienes que ir hacia alla e informarle cierto-hinata acintio- hinata acércate

Hinata se hacerco y naruto la beso dejando con la boca en piso a todos menos Kurotsuchi que ya sabia que hacia su supuesto novio, hinata se separo bien sonrojada a punto de desmayarse

Kiba: oye tu porque hicistes eso

Naruto: 2 cosas cuando el mestro es hombre y la estudiante mujer asi es como se firma que la alumna acepta el contrato y acepta el lazo maestro-alumna y dos es para poder ir a decirle a ese tal hiashi que hinata va ha ser mi alumna

Hinata: na..naruto-kun como sabes el nombre de mi padre

Naruto: esas preguntas las respondo después ahora pon tu mano en mi hombro- hinata hiso lo indicada- jutsu de espacio: portal dimensional

Acabo de decir eso y desparecieron

* * *

**Complejo hyuga**

Ko: hiashi-sama hinata-sama lo busca junto con un hombre de su misma edad que es demasiado fuerte

Hiashi: bien dejalos pasar

Hinata y naruto entraon en el despacho de hiashi y hubo un silencio sepulcral el cual fue roto por hinata

Hinata: padre vengo a informarle que me ire por 3 años a entrenar junto con mi maestro aquí presente

Hiashi: hija para que tienes que irte a entenar con el si yo puedo entrenarte

En eso naruto interrumpio su pequeña charla

Naruto: disculpe patriarca hyuga pero no creo que usted este preparado para entrenar a su hija

Hiashi: explicate muchacho si se nota que tienes la misma edad que mi hija

Naruto: bien si usted lo desea

Hinata: naruto-sensei por favor no haga esto no dege mal herido a mi padre como lo hizo con neji

Hiashi: como dijiste hinata este hombre derroto a neji el genio hyuga

Hinata: si padre lo vencio de un solo golpe

Hiashi: eso quiero ver- mirando a naruto- pelea si me ganas demostraras ser digno de ser su sensei y además te concederé su mano

Hinata estaba roja de imaginarse casada con naruto

Naruto: bien si usted asi lo desea ataque cuando sienta que es apropiado

En eso hiashi se lansa contra naruto haciendo la técnica mas mortífera de el clan hyuga cuando acabo lo miro y al verlo en el piso

Hiashi: que pena supongo que neji es un inservible después de todo

En eso naruto se para como si nada hubiera pasado dejando en un tremendo asombro ya que esa técnica siempre deja inconsciente al rival por lo menos 5 años

Naruto: ese es todo el poder del patriarca de los hyugas me han decepcionado por lo menos hinata tiene potencial para ser una digna se lo prometo que cuando termine con su entrenamiento ni usted le llegara a los talones ahora es mi turno

Naruto ataco con golpes como si estuviera imitando la técnica del patriarca solo que naruto estaba con sus ojos cerrados sus golpes eran precisos parecían que nada podría bloquearlos cuando acabo de golpear el patriarca hyuga no podía creer lo que sucedió el con gran esfuerzo se mantenía consiente mientras que naruto estaba como si nada

Hiashi: como es posible esto

Naruto: simple ustedes se confían solo se valen de la fuerza de su doujutsu pero no se dan cuenta de los débiles de sus ataques digame hiashi hyuga cuantos son los principales doujutsu que existen? Y cual cree que es el mas poderoso

Hiashi: solo existen 3 doujutsu y creo que seria el rinnegan

Naruto: Serán estos ojos

Dicho esto naruto abrió los ojos mostrando el rinnegan

Hiashi: pero como es posible

Naruto: ese es mi kekkei genkai

Hiashi: entonces estoy alegre de haberte dado la mano de mi hija asi sus sucesores serán los mas poderosos

Naruto: no se confunda hiashi si me llevo a su hija es para entrenarla ya será cuestión de ella si se quiere quedar conmigo después de su entrenamiento yo no la obligare a nada

Hiashi: no estaría mas feliz de que tu fueras su prometido y de antemano te digo que tienes mi permiso

Naruto: muchas gracias me despido

Dicho esto naruto le dio la mano a hiashi y empezó a leer sus pensamientos y a ver en sus recuerdos

Naruto: antes de que me diga algo le regresare algo que fue preciaso para usted ya que no veo odio en su corazón sino dolor –cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mostrando su doujutsu- rinnegan Banbutsu Sōzō: Hana hyuga

Dicho esto un cuerpo aparecio y callo encima de una cama hiashi hyuga estaba sorprendido y a la vez que lloraba de felicidad al igual que hinata porque estaba su esposa la que perdió tiempo atrás

Naruto: es mi regalo por tu buen corazón-mirando a hinata- hinata mañana vendre a recogerte

Pero antes de que se vaya hinata lo agarro y lo beso eso dejo con boquiabierto a hiashi pero en su corazón sentía felicidad

Hinata: gracias naruto-kun

Naruto: es mi regalo como tu nuevo sensei

En eso cierra sus ojos y vuelve a abrirlos mostrando un nuevo doujutsu se acerco a hana puso su mano en su frente y comenso a aparecer una luz blanca se sentía calida fue como si hubiera expulsado a la muerte

Naruto: con esto debe de estar bien me retiro por lo que veo algunos ambus de minato vienen para aca – mirando a hiashi y con tono de burla- adiós suegrito aproveche su regalo

Dicho esto solo desaparecio dejando a un hiashi con una vena su frente y a una hinata sonrojada

Ambu1: señor hiashi-sama porque esta asi bueno el hokage requiere de su presencia

Hiashi: estoy asi fue porque mi futuro yerno me derroto y dile que hay voy

Ambu1: su futuro yerno? Bueno me retiro espere esa es hana hyuga

Hiashi: si mi futuro yerno la revivio posee el rinnegan será un gran aliado para konoha

Ambu: entendido hiashi sama

Hiashi: hinata quédate con tu madre un rato voy a ver que quiere minato

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía su madre resucitada por su naruto-kun y su padre sonriendo si es un soñé no quiero despertar se digo a si misma

* * *

**En la torre Hokage**

Hiashi: hola minato para que necesitas mi presencia

Minato se tallaba los ojos no podía creerlo el frio hiashi sonriendo eso era de otro mundo se paro y se puso en guardia

Minato: que has hecho con hiashi hyuga dime

Hiashi: jajaja que gracioso minato soy yo no me reconoces-minato negó- bueno el hiashi que conoces sabría tu mas grande secreto cierto-minato asintió- pues tu secreto es-se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído

Minato: ok ya eres tu pero porque asi

Hiashi: como por que asi estoy como siempre bueno no como siempre

Minato: si se nota bueno a lo que te mande a llamar es para unir el clan namikaze con el clan hiuga a través del matrimonio entre menma y hinata

Hiashi:-nego con la cabeza- lo siento minato pero mi hija ya esta comprometida con el hombre mas fuerte del mundo

Minato: como fue eso posible

Hiashi: veras minato- comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había hecho ese dia y finalmente llego a la parte importante- entonces uso su rinnegan y trajo a la vida a hana hyuga pero eso no es lo mas sorprendente…

Minato: como que eso no es lo mas sorprendente estas dándole a tu hija a una persona que por lo que me dices tendrá unos 75 años solo porque posee el rinnegan

Hiashi: no el muchacho tiene la misma edad que hinata 16 y digo que no es lo mas sorprendente ya que después antes de que tus ambus llegaran se fue usando un nuevo kekkei genkai y mensiono algo como jutsu celestial o imperial no escuche bien además ese joven aparte de ser su prometido también es su sensei

Minato estaba en shock un joven de 16 años posee dos kekkei genkai vencio a hiashi como si nada es el sensei de hinata y ya no podrá casar a menma

Minato: si no te importa quisiera ir a ver a Hitomi para asegurar que lo que dices es verdad

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la residencia hyuga y cuando entreron al cuarto hana no estaba solo estaba la tela blanca con la que llego hiashi no sabia porque y en eso se le vino una persona hinata ambos recorrieron el complejo hyuga en busca de hinata y hana en eso llegan a un jardín que era de hana y ahí estaba hinata hiashi se le acerca

Hiashi: hinata me podrias decir donde esta tu madre

Hinata: si padre mira ahí viene-dice señalando a hana que salía de la ducha solo con una toalla

Hana: hiashi tiempo que no te veía estas mas guapo que cuando me fui y…- mirando a minato que estaba con boca en el piso y apunto de un derrame nasal

Hiashi: minato no seas un pervertido y deja de mirar a mi esposa

Hana: minato eres tu hola donde esta kushina

Ante la mension de kushina minato se puso triste y después se lleno de ira a recordar a naruto

Minato:-con tono frio- murió

Hana: ya feo mis sentidos pesame y dime como estan menma y naruto

Minato: menma esta bien pero no se de que naruto me hablas

Hiashi le dijo algo al oído a hana pero no se esperaba que hana reaccionara de esa forma le dio una cachetada a minato

Hana: como pudistes hacerle eso a un niño ya veo ahora por que eres asi bien hiashi me retiro con acabes con tu "amigito" me alcansas

Hana se retiro a su habitación hablando alegremente con hinata mientras le contaba como fue que volvió y en eso se detuvo en seco

Hana: hija acaso dijiste naruto uzumaki

Hinata: si mama nadie sabe del excepto kakashi los 12 de konoha anko-sensei, jiraiya-sama y mi padre que me comprometió con el

Hana: dime hija tienes una foto para ver como es

Hinata un poco sonrojada saco una foto de su chaqueta y se la dio

Hana: en verdad es el hijo de kushina y minato escúchame hinata por nada del mundo le digas nada a minato

Hinata: esta bien y verdad mañana me voy con el durante 3 años me va ha entrenar y me dijo que después de esos 3 años puedo volver o quedarme con el

Hana: esta bien hija si tu felicidad esta con el ve y persigue tu sueño pero pídele que nos visite según lo que me contaste lo puede hacer con su nuevo kekkei genkai que posee

Hinata: esta bien madre pero ahora recuerdo algo- siguió triste- el tiene novia y es la nieta del tsuchikage

En eso un portal se abre del cual sale naruto

Naruto: ahhhhh eso bueno es hora de aclarar cosas ella es mi novia solo en la misión

Hana:-seria- explícate que no me gusta que jueguen con mi hija

Naruto: como le digo el viejo nos mandó a una misión en la que debíamos hacer pasar por novios y conseguir toda la información que podamos acerca de ese pueblo entienden

Hinata: osea que ella no es tu novia

Naruto: no ella solo es mi amiga y asi la veo además yo ya tengo prometida

Esto iso que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos y a Hana le entro unas ganas de golpearlo

Hana: -enojada-y se puede saber quien es?

Naruto: creo que se llama hinata hyuga

Hinata: entonces de verdad vas aceptar lo que mi padre te dijo

Naruto: solo si usted lo desea-hinata asintió- en ese caso-se arrodillo saco de su uniforme una caja – hinata hyuga me haría el honor de hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo al aceptar ser mi esposa que dice acepta

Hana estaba en shock viendo aquella escena hinata corrio y lo volvió a besar

Naruto: bueno para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso solo falta alguien hacer si me acuerdo a ya se- saco un pergamino y cerro los ojos- byakugan exclamo y sus ojos se volvieron blancos

Hana y hasta hinata estaban en shock ese hombre tenia el byakugan después de decir que tenia el rinnegan un nuevo doujutsu y ahora el byakugan era mucho y se desmayaron las dos

Naruto: jutsu de invocación camino humano: hiashi hyuga

En ese instante apareció el patriarca hyuga mirando a su hija y a su esposa desmayadas se voltea y lo que ve lo deja impresionado naruto estaba con el byakugan y también se desmaya, después que se levantaron cenaron todos veian con buenos ojos a naruto por sus actos demostraba respeto alegría y formalidad

Hiashi: bien ya se que aceptaste el matrimonio ahora quiero una explicación

Naruto: eto… suegro no se a que se refiere

Hiashi : me refiero al byakugan al rinnegan y a..

Naruto: kitsugan ese es su nombre y aparte también poseo el sharingan en todos sus fases y aparte controlo los 5 elementos y nose que mas decir

Hiashi: eso no es posible querido yerno-notese el sarcasmo- como puedes tener 4 doujutsu

Naruto: en realidad poseo 20 doujutsu

Hiashi: bien pero veo que ya es tarde asi que es mejor irnos a descansar mañana será un agotador dia

Naruto: con su permiso hiashi sama- mirando a hinata- vamos

Hinata toma su mano y se despide de sus padres y naruto muestra un quinto doujutsu desconocido y desaparece con hinata


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos los que siguen mi historia es algo que se me vino a la mente podria darles un adelante pero seria en otro capitulo pensaba en hacer un harem pero cambiaria totalmente mis planes asi que lo dejare como esta pero igual aqui les mando un adelanto en elproximo capituo

* * *

capitulo 4 "entrenamiento y visiones"

razequiel: kami entonces ese tal naruto es la reencarnacion de su hijo

kami: asi es y segun lo que tenia escrito el no debio haber llegado a ese pueblo por esa accion su vida desaparecera cuando tenga 20 años y volvera aca con nosotros

razequiel: pero kami no podemos el ahora es un humano dejemosle que viva feliz

kami: eso ahora es imposible shinigami ha alterado la linea del destino y asi tiene que ser no se que se trae entre manos esa mocosa

en eso aparece shinigami

shinigami: a quien llama mocosa viejo

kami: mas respeto y tenemos que conversar solo naruto

* * *

bueno ahi esta el adelante se que es corto pero es para mantener el suspenso sin mas vamos con el capitulo

naruto no me pertenecer pero algun dia lo sera creo

* * *

Anteriormente

_Naruto: en realidad poseo 20 doujutsu _

_Hiashi: bien pero veo que ya es tarde asi que es mejor irnos a descansar mañana será un agotador dia_

_Naruto: con su permiso hiashi sama- mirando a hinata- vamos _

_Hinata toma su mano y se despide de sus padres y naruto muestra un quinto doujutsu desconocido y desaparece con hinata_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Recuerdos Borrosos" **

**En el bosque**

Estaban los 12 de konoha ya habían pasado una hora desde que hinata y naruto se fueron y no volvían cuando de repente se abre un portal y de ahí salen hinata y naruto pero había algo mas, hinata llevaba un anillo de compromiso y venían agarrados de la mano

Kiba: hinata puedes explicarme que significa eso-apuntando hacia el anillo

Hinata: es mi anillo de compromiso por que Kiba-kun

Kiba: como que por que –con curiosidad- y se podría saber quien es el suertudo

Hinata: es naruto-kun quien mas Kiba

Todos estaban en shock eso no se esperaban

Kiba: osea que te vas por una hora y regresas comprometida con naruto-baka

Hinata: Kiba-kun como que una hora si me fui cerca de 8 horas

Naruto: deja que yo te lo explique, hinata que fue lo que escuchaste antes de desaparecer y aparecer aquí

Hinata: mmmmm… ya se jutsu espacio-tiempo: materia

Naruto: exacto se podría decir que volvimos atrás siete horas se podría decir que ahora le estoy dando una paliza a hiashi

Neji: eso si no te lo creo

Naruto: pues créetelo el mismo me entrego a hinata en matrimonio si o no mi amor- hinata solo asintió

Neji: que le hiciste a hiashi-sama

Hinata: nada neji nee-san solo que mi padre le dijo eso antes de comenzar un combate y naruto le gano como si nada

Shikamaru: que problemáticos que son ustedes

Naruto: bueno Kurotsuchi tenemos que apurarnos y cumplir la misión lo mas rápido posible ya que tengo que entrenar a hinata

Kurotsuchi:- mirando de reojo a Kiba- hai Naru-kun

Kiba:-mirando de reojo a Kurotsuchi- bueno nosotros también hay que continuar con la misión ya sé porque no nos unimos asi progresaríamos mas rápido

Naruto: que pasa aliento de perro porque estas queriendo unir ambos grupos ehhh- miro a Kurotsuchi y la vio sonrojada- oye kiba me darias la mano en señal de amistad y talves reconsidere unir al grupo

Kurotsuchi: espera Kiba-kun no le des la mano

Kiba: porque kuro-chan dice que no te de la mano naruto – pregunto con desconfianza-

Naruto: es que seguro con eso vasta pero igual quisiera estrechar la mano en señal de amistad

Naruto y kiba estrecharon la mano y naruto pudo ver lo que sucedió

_**Flas back **_

_Estaban los doce de konoha reunidos solo que faltaban naruto y hinata y todos se agruparon para hacer cada actividad designada a kiba y Kurotsuchi les toco traer agua del rio _

_Kiba: oye es cierto que eres la nieta del tsuchikage_

_Kurotsuchi: si y a que bien e tu pregunta kiba-kun_

_Kiba: no por nada oye tu tienes algo con naruto_

_Kurotsuchi: no nada que no sea profesional_

_Kiba: haber explícate_

_Kurotsuchi: es que Naru-kun y yo en la misión tenemos que hacernos pasar por novios para infiltrarnos y obtener todo tipo de información_

_Kiba: ahhh ya veo y que pasaría si les dicen que comprueben su relación que harias_

_Kurotsuchi: mmmm nose me había venido nada como eso a la cabeza ahora que lo pienso creo que tendríamos que besarnos o algo asi_

_Kiba: y tu ya has besado a alguien antes_

_Kurotsuchi: -apenada- no la verdad no kiba-kun_

_En eso Kurotsuchi cae al agua y kiba se tira al rio para salvarla pero como Kurotsuchi sabia usar su chara solo camino por el rio hasta salir de ahí lo mismo hiso kiba_

_Kiba: oye hiciste que me preocupara_

_Kurotsuchi: lo siento kiba-kun pero tienes que saber que una kunoichi como yo al menos sabe manipular su chacra_

_Después como ambos se vieron empapados se tuvieron que quitar las ropas y se quedaron en ropa interior ambos apenados por su situación kurotsuchi usa su elemento fuego para secar las ropas cosa que lo logra ambos se ponen la ropa y recogen sus valdes y suben cuesta arriba para llegar al campamento en eso kiba se resbala y cae rodando haia abajo y en el acto se lleva a kurotsuchi consigo y terminan abajo recostados kurotsuchi encima de kiba en una posición un tanto comprometedora y unidos sus labios besándose se separan kiba iba a decir algo pero kurotsuchi se le adelanta y lo vuelve a besar_

_**Fin flash back**_

Naruto: asi que fue eso lo que paso e kiba-le digo dándole un codaso-

Hinata: naruto-kun que fue lo que paso

Naruto: nada que kiba beso a kuro-chan cuando fueron a traer agua y kuro-chan también lo beso

Kiba: oye eso es privado pero como sabes todo eso

Ino: por eso fue que el desgraciado llego un poco mojado y bien sonrojado

Naruto: estaban mojados ya que se cayeron al rio

Kurotsuchi: por eso te dije que no le dieras la mano es una habilidad que posee Naru-kun que se llama expiación que consiste en saber todo a través del contacto

Hinata: a por eso fue que supiste como se llamaba mi padre

Naruto: asi es, gracias kuro-chan no le quieres revelar algo mas- lo dijo con sarcasmo

Kurotsuchi: como quieras querido el baka ese también controla los 5 elementos y además posee distintas clases de doujutsu

Todos lo miraron con cara de WTF naruto controlaba todo eso los pudo haber matado y ellos recién se enteran

Naruto: gracias..-nótese que lo digo con sarcasmo demás notable-

Kurotsuchi: de nada querido-lo dijo con burla

Naruto: jajaja igual de todos modos perdiste la apuesta ahora cumple con tu parte

Kurotsuchi: tu rompiste la regla primero, baka

Naruto: nada de eso preciosa quedamos en actuar como si nos lleváramos bien para que el viejo deje de molestarte y para que esas fangirls dejen de molestarme

Nadie entendía de que hablaban pero como siempre kiba intervino

Kiba: y que tenia que hacer el perdedor?

Naruto: es verdad ahora que lo pienso no me acuerdo

Todos cayeron para atrás

Kurotsuchi: si será imbecil

Naruto: kiba controla tu novia quieres y a tu petición esta bien nos uniremos pero ni una solo palabra al hokage entendieron o si no sabran por me conocen como shinobi no kami

?: si seras idiota dobe ahora ya debelaste uno de nuestros mas grandes secretos

Naruto: huy si ya meti la pata pero yo soy el líder nadie me dice que hacer y donde esta mi hermana ryunosuke

Ryunosuke: eto…. Nose se perdió y como sentí tu presencia vine haber si no estaba por aquí

Naruto: haber déjame ver… byakugan mmm…. Ha ya la encontré esta ha 268 km a partir de aquí hacia el sureste

Todos estaban abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder el también tenia el byakugan

Ryunosuke: gracias líder me tomara 1 dia bueno a buscar el perdón

Naruto: que habras hecho ya se mejor la traigo

Todos miraban mas sorprendidos a naruto que ya había desactivado el byakugan y activaba otro doujutsu

**Mente de naruto**

Naruto: "mitsuki acá tu noviecito te esta buscando"

Mitsuki: "gracias nee-sama lo estaba buscando puedes teletransportarme hacia alla"

Naruto: "claro no hay problema"

Después de su breve conversación un portal se habrio dejando ver a una pelirroja con ojos del mismo color saliendo de el

Mitsuki: ryunosuke donde andabas cariño te estuve buscando después de acabar con la revolución que se había armado pero no te encontré

Ryunosuke: yo también te busque pero creo que tomamos caminos equivocados y termine aca con el baka de tu hermano

Shino: wou espera naruto ella es tu hermana

Naruto: no, la encontre cuando estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento con oto-san creo que yo tenia 14 ella 15 estaba siendo perseguida por ambus de Kumogakure los derrote a todos desde ahí la considero mi hermana pequeña pero solo por poder

Shikamaru: es verdad me acorde de algo- arrodillándose en señal de respeto hacia naruto- líder ya cumpli mi misión no hubo contratiempos de ningún caso y aquí esta mi reporte

Le extiende un pergamino a naruto este lo agarra y comienza a leer y cuando acaba se le acerca a Shikamaru

Naruto: bien Shikamaru si sigues asi ya llegaras a ser comandante

Todos estaban mas confundidos Shikamaru mostraba respeto y lealtad a naruto y entonces ryunosuke y mitsuki hacen lo mismo y le extiende otro pergamino este lo lee y después quema ambos pergaminos con un fuego color azul y negro

Naruto: buen trabajo a ambos equipos y Shikamaru ya tienes listo lo que te encarge

Shikamaru: hai- le extiende otro pergamino- ahí estan los prospectos a miembros de kitsune

Naruto: bien veamos – comienza a leer y nota que hay 4 nombre singulares

Neji Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Menma Namikaze

Kiba inuzuka

Naruto: bien entonces les tomare una pequeña prueba

Dicho esto trono los dedos y los demás cayeron inconscientes al suelo los únicos allí eran los prospectos naruto, Shikamaru, mitsuki, ryunosuke y hinata

Naruto; bien les preguntare a ustedes si desean unirse a kitsune

Sasuke asintió, neji asintió, kiba con algo de duda asintió, menma se negó y cayo inconsciente al suelo

Naruto: bien alístense tomen – le entrega a cada uno un pergamino- ahí especifica el lugar donde estaré esperándolos para su prueba les deseo suerte 1 cosa si dicen a alguien de esto los mato me oyeron

Los 3 asintieron y vieron como sus compañeros se levantaban del suelo pensando en lo ocurrido

Mitsuki: nee-sama todavía no me habias dicho por que salimos de la aldea

Naruto. Ya te lo he dicho mitsuki fue por mi entrenamiento con oto-san

**Kurama: "mocoso si te recuerdo esa no fue la razón fue por lo que paso en ese pueblo por lo que te fuiste"**

Naruto: " ya lo se kurama pero no quiero que sepan lo que me pasa no por ahora" respiro hondo y continuo "kurama no recuerdo muy bien que paso pero me podrias mostrar"

**Kurama: "está bien"**

_Recuerdos de naruto (flash back)_

_Estaba un niño de 14 años entrenando todas sus habilidades cuando siente que unos ninjas iban a atacar a una niña que parecía un año menor que el asi que fue a ayudarla_

_Naruto: oigan ustedes dejen en paz a esa niña_

_Ninja1: y que si no queremos acaso nos vas a ser al.._

_No pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo inconsciente de un golpe por parte de naruto, los ninjas reaccionaron y se fueron contra aruto con todo lo que tenían, el primer ninja arrojo unas senbon envenenadas la cual naruto evadio utilizando un kunai ya que si se apartaba iban a dañar a la niña, después tomo el kunai usando su velocidad se ubico al frente del ninja y de un solo golpe le destrozo la gargante murió en el acto, sigui y avento su kunai a otro incrustándolo en su corazón terminando con su vida al instante, siguió asi matando a diestra y siniestra a todos sus rivales hasta que no quedo ninguno entonces se acerco a la niña que temblaba debido a los gritos que escucho_

_Naruto: ola mi nombre es naruto ¿estas bien? No te hicieron algo?_

_El tono de voz que uso naruto era tan amable que la niña perdió el miedo y abrió sus ojos al hacerlo naruto pudo notar que esa niña era ciega pero igual la niña abraza a naruto y siente un calor que le da seguridad_

_Niña: gracias por ayudarme mi nombre es sara y si no hubieras llegado me abrían raptado y me ivan a violar eso fue lo que me dijeron_

_Naruto: ya no te preocupes todo estará bien _

_La niña agarra la mano de naruto y lo conduce por lo que es su pueblo parecía que lo conocía como la punta de su mano, después de caminar un rato llegan a una casa no tan elegante pero acogedora, sara toca la puerta y sale un hombre mayor de unos 68 años claramente se notaba que hubiera estado llorando pero al ver a su nieta su cara cambia de alegría_

_Abuelo: ohh mi querida sara pense que te ivan a llevar esos desgraciados_

_Sara: me llevaron abuelo pero el bosque naruto me rescato y ahora estoy bien aca con el _

_Abuelo: gracias naruto estare en deuda contigo por rescatar a mi nieta_

_Naruto: no hay de que preocuparse viejo todo esta bien y me podrían explicar todo eso del asunto de los renegados_

_El abuelo asintió y todos entraron en la cocina ahí le explico todo el asunto con cada palabra que les decía naruto se llenaba cada vez mas de coraje _

_Naruto: no te preocupes viejo a partir de ahora yo los protegeré_

_Viendo la convicción con la que hablo naruto supo que lo decía de verdad_

_Sara: abuelo puede quedarse naruto a vivir con nosotros se que el no es de la aldea_

_Abuelo: claro siempre y cuando naruto quiera_

_Naruto: disculpen pero no quiero ser una carga_

_Sara: -se molestó- no naruto tu me ayudaste sin saber quien era asi que es como si te devolviera al favor acepta hazlo por mi si- acto seguido hiso la técnica mas letal conocida por todo el mundo los ojos de perrito regañado, naruto aceptaba su derrota_

_Naruto: esta bien pero no hagas eso- "pienso que me estoy ablandando"_

_Sara: abuelo en mi cuarto hay dos camas naruto puede dormir ahí si?_

_Naruto: no eso si que no si quieren dormiré en sofá es que no acostumbro dormir en la misma habitación de una chica tan linda como sara- cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo al igual que sara pero esta no se iba a dar por vencida y vuelta iso los ojos de perrito regañado a naruto no le quedo otra que aceptar y el abuelo de sara miraba esto con una enorme sonrisa_

_Asi pasaron los días en esa aldea cuando naruto estuvo listo fue y derroto a todos los rebeldes y trajo la paz todos lo miraban como el gran héroe naruto hasta que sucedió. Naruto se encontraba entenando acabo y se fue a la casa del viejo e iva bien distraído que no se dio cuenta que sara estaba corriendo hacia el ya que naruto le enseño a sentir chacra y ella era excelente asi que pudo sentirlo y fue corriendo pero cuando estaba a punto llegar tropieza con una roca cosa que la hace caer con fuerza encima de naruto que la veía con sorpresa, ambos caen en una posición demasiado comprometedora y también uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso ambos se separan se miran avergonzados(menos sara que es ciega pero puede sentir el chacra) después toda la gente los mira con sorpresa eso si no se lo esperaba ambos llegan a la casa muy sonrojados y después de la cena naruto se lleva a sara a su cuarto_

_Naruto: sara tengo un regalo que darte_

_Sara: asi naruto que es_

_Naruto: esta bien, que darias por poder verme con tus hermosos ojos_

_Sara: lo que me pidieran hace tiempo que deseo poder verte ya que solo puedo ver tu red de chacra-y se deprimió, naruto noto esto_

_Naruto:-concentro una enorme cantidad de chacra- doujutsu definitivo: ojo de la vida-su ojo cambio su pupila se volvió dorada- regeneración de vida_

_Después de decir eso coloco su mano en la frente de la chica que estaba un poco nerviosa pero con los ojos cerrados, ella noto como si por adentro de ella fluyera una energía que para ella era calida y agradable cuando acabo lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos notando que podía ver luz se tallo los ojos para lugo poder ver con mas claridad t fijo su vista en circo chico rubio con ojos azules y se perdió en sus ojos después de recordar quien era_

_Sara: naruto que me hiciste?-pregunto con cierta duda pero a la vez alegre_

_Naruto: solo te devolví la vista y dime que te parece?_

_Sara: en verdad eres impresionante _

_Después estuvieron conversando hasta que cayo la noche y naruto olvido algo y se fue a su campo de entrenamiento que estaba un poco alegado de aquella ciudad_

_**Kurama: oe chico algo raro esta pasando no se que es pero me preocupa**_

_Naruto: que podrá ser sensei?_

_**Kurama: siento como si la energía se volviera a reiniciar debe de ser algo que comiste y te cayo mal de seguro, bueno sigue entrenando**_

_Naruto: hai sensei_

_Después naruto entreno hasta que se canso y se acostó ahí quedándose dormido mientras kurama seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación_

_Llego un nuevo dia y se pusieron en marcha a la aldea a despedirse ya que era hora de seguir con otro entrenamiento, se dirigio a la casa de sara y toco la puerta_

_Naruto: hola sara vine a despedirme ya me tengo que ir_

_Sara: - con cara de confusión- quien eres nunca te había visto por aquí y por que me tratas asi yo no te conozco_

_Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma a naruto y miro fijamente a la chica y cuando lo izo sintió como si un rayo le atravesara para después mirar a toda la gente que lo veía como si no lo conociera, él era un extraño para toda esa aldea_

_Naruto: disculpe señorita la confundi con otra persona- dijo con su voz entrecortada y triste pero una idea paso por su cabeza- si no es mucha molestia me podría decir que dia es _

_Sara: es 26 de febrero- respondio secamente_

_Naruto noto esto y se alejo ante todas esas miradas ya no lo veian como un héroe sino como un completo desconocido y entonces recordó la fecha y se puso a pensar todo seguía su curso normal pero había algo raro nadie se acordaba de el y ahora volvia a estar solo. Después de eso salio de la aldea cuando vio a unos ambus de _Kumogakure _que estaban a punto de dañar a una joven de 1 año mayor que el se acerco y vencio a los ambus la chica se sorprendio del poder de naruto y decidio acompañarlo en su camino ya que lo veía como su hermano mayor cosa que izo que el rubio se sintiera mas animado pero todavía le dolia que en un dia no lo recordaran toda una aldea que el salvo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Naruto: asi que fue asi como conoci a mitsuki vaya no lo recordaba

**Kurama: BAKA ME DIJESTE QUE TE MOSTRARA PARA QUE RECUERDES EL INCIDENTE EN EL PUEBLO NO PARA QUE RECUERDES A MITSUKI- grito kurama**

Naruto: a si verdad es cierto y que fue lo que paso

**Kurama: por lo que te dije creo que tu existencia sigue siendo inestable por lo que veo solo vivirás hasta los 20 años y nada más, aunque lo que me preocupa fue que ese mismo incidente se repito cada vez que una chica se enamoraba de ti en alguna aldea**

Naruto: eso me tiene intrigado-dijo el rubio deprimido

**Kurama: pero hay algo extraño con cierta oji-perla ya que ella se ha enamorado de ti y no te ha olvidado**

Naruto: como quieres que me olvide si solo han pasado unas horas

**Kurama: lamento informarte pero estuviste en como durante 4 dias será mejor que despiertes de una vez**

Naruto: como que 4 dias oto-san si solo me mostrabas recuerdos

**Kurama: es que me tomo 4 dias por crees que lo sentiste real pero bueno disfruta tu vida con esa chica que se nota que te quiere asi que vive tu vida yo te apoyare en tus decisiones**

Naruto: gracias kurama aunque no seas mi padre biológico tu te has ganado ese derecho

Después de eso naruto salio de su mente y comenzaba a despertar al notar esto hinata se avento encima de naruto mientras lo abrazaba ella había estado preocupada por el

Ino: ya hinata déjalo que lo estas asfixiando

Hinata: - se separó de naruto sonrojada- naruto-kun estas bien?

Naruto. Si hina-chan y donde estamos

Kiba: dobe estamos en la aldea ya nos infiltramos

Naruto: teme aunque sea sirves para algo- se puso serio- llamen a Shikamaru por favor

Viendo la seriedad kiba salio en busca de Shikamaru

**Kurama: estas seguro de tu decisión**

Naruto: si oto-san el será el líder de kitsune cuando me retire


	4. Chapter 4

lamento haber tardado ya que lo tenia planeado soo para 3 dias para actualizar pero he tenido diversos problemas y no he podido subir a tiempo desde ahora actualizare cada semana pero cada capitulo sera largo para que puedan entender la historia y disfrutarla

P.D: soy nuevo en este asunto de escribir fict por eso les pido perdon si notan tantos errores agradecria reviews diciendo en que aspecto puedo mejorar y a todos les pido su apoyo y tolerancia sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero y lo disfruten

P.D.D: no sabia como comenzar la historia asi que comencé con lo Iwa no tenia idea como comenzar pero lo del final ya lo tengo planeado

* * *

Anteriormente

_Naruto: teme aunque sea sirves para algo- se puso serio- llamen a Shikamaru por favor _

_Viendo la seriedad kiba salio en busca de Shikamaru_

_**Kurama: estas seguro de tu decisión**_

_Naruto: si oto-san el será el líder de kitsune cuando me retire_

* * *

Capítulo 4 "entrenamiento y visiones"

Kiba: oe naruto Shikamaru dice que es problemático que viene mas tarde

Naruto frunció el ceño y se concentro

Naruto: "Shikamaru mueve tu trasero aquí o no habrá un mañana para ti"

Shikamaru: "que problemático eres naruto hay voy"

Naruto: ya esta arreglado ahora si no es problema puedes irte kiba este es un asunto privado

Kiba asintió y se retiro en 2 minutos llego Shikamaru con cara de recién levantado

Shikamaru: que es lo que me tenias que decir naruto

Naruto: pasa y siéntate

Después de eso naruto izo un par de sellos y levanto una barrera para que nadie oyera lo que iban a hablar

Naruto: antes de continuar necesito llamar a alguien – saco un pergamino- arte ninja jutsu de invocación: rey bijuu

Se levanto una cortina de humo pasados el tiempo se dejo ver a un zorro con 3 colas agitándose con el viento y unos ojos rasgados que daban miedo

Shikamaru: kurama-sama es un placer volver a verlo-dijo Shikamaru con respeto y miedo de no ser devorado

Naruto: el asunto Shikamaru del que quiero hablarte es que me retirare de kitsune y tu seras el nuevo líder gracias a tus cualidades lo he conversado con oto-san y eso fue en lo que acordamos que dices

Shikamaru: en si el simple hecho de estar en kitsune es un privilegio pero el darme el mando eso no será un poco precipitados que digamos

Naruto: por eso es que vas hacer el nuevo líder dentro de 2 años con temari ayudándote ya que ella también es experta y va hacer ascendida a sub-líder

Shikamaru: esa mujer es problemática pero si tu me dices que sere tu sucedor lo siento pero yo no tengo suficiente poder para enfrentarme a enemigos poderosos como tu

Naruto: ese no es problema ahora dime aceptas si o no?

Shikamaru: esta bien acepto

Naruto: bien- se dirige hacia su mochila y saca un pergamino va al frente de Shikamaru y se lo extiende- este es un pergamino que encontré en una de mis misiones es antiguo trata de la era de rikudou sennin en ella encontraras jutsus de tu clan y algunos que te ayuden a mejorar tu habilidad con las sombras y muchos tipos de taijutsu

Shikamaru: -impresionado- de donde lo conseguiste según leí fue destruido debido a que decían que si alguien del clan nara lo encontrara seria invencible

Naruto: -seriamente- la verdad no me acuerdo

Shikamaru se cayo hacia atrás mientras que a kurama le salio una enorme gota en la nuca

Shikamaru: y a todo esto cual es el motivo de su retiro ya se que se va a casar con hinata pero no creo que sea por eso

Naruto: tienes razón Shikamaru la razón es…

Naruto no pudo terminar ya que kurama lo interrumpio

**Kurama: esa parte la explico yo, haber como decirlo, ire directo al grano naruto tiene una enfermedad que destruye su alma y esa enfermedad es incurable mas bien no debería existir, pero naruto lo tiene, esta "enfermedad" se activara cuando el cumpla 20 años la razón no sé cuál es pero no se activará antes cuando llegue a esa edad el dejara de existir y a la vez su alma posiblemente nadie lo recuerde y eso ya esta pasando**

Shikamaru estaba asombrado mientras naruto se encontraba cabizbajo

**Kurama: naruto salvo una aldea y luego de que una chica se enamorara de él simplemente al otro día nadie lo recordaba el fue el héroe ahí en ese pueblo y fue allí donde se gano su apodo shinobi no kami y por consideración se lo quedo **

Shikamaru estaba impresionado por las palabras de kurama y como lo dijo no parecía que fuese broma asi que solo le dirigio una mirada a naruto pero el estaba con una sonrisa

Shikamaru: naruto no deberías estar triste por tu enfermedad?

Naruto: lo estoy pero no voy a perder mi tiempo por eso te nombrare lider ya que en 2 años cumplo 18 y luego de eso preferiría pasar tiempo con mis amigos y con hinata mientras me recuerden

Shikamaru: esta bien naruto cumpliré tu ultima voluntad y llevare a kitsune a la gloria pero aun asi voy a investigar sobre lo de tu enfermedad ya que ahora esa es mi misión

Naruto: te recomendaría que no lo hicieras ya que yo también busque esa cura para salvarme pero no la encontré

Shikamaru: los que abandonan su misión son escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria y no me rendiré hasta lograr salvar a mi amigo lo hare y no me daré por vencido ya que ese es mi camino ninja recuerda tus palabras nunca darse por vencido y seguir adelante

Naruto solo sonrio y sintió como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos recordó sus palabras y la que les dijo kakashi cuando lo conocio en la misión que trabajo con el en el país de las olas

_Flash Back_

_Naruto: "maldición tengo que darme prisa o sino no llegare a interceptar y lograr que dañen a esos ninjas de konoha"_

_**Kurama: oe mocoso no que tu odiabas a konoha**_

_Naruto: "no me malinterpretes kurama yo no odio a konoha yo odio a minato y también a esos ninjas de kirigakure por lo que le hicieron a nami cuando la encontramos"_

_Naruto avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia su destino cuando siente una enorme cantidad de chacra se dirige hacia en ese lugar se encontraba zabuza el culpable de herir a nami pero vio algo que lo mato de la risa vio a su "hermano" que estaba temblando junto con su compañera de pelo rosa y con un azabache inconsciente y herido, después de reírse llamo la atención de todos los presentes, menma al darse cuenta de eso fruncio el ceño _

_Menma: oye tu idiota que haces ahí corre no ves que es fuerte _

_Naruto lo miro ¿? Acaso el no se daba cuenta de su situación o era un completo idiota paro de reír y se puso serio ignoro olímpicamente a menma para mirar a zabuza pero se dio cuenta que estaba creando y tenia a el famoso ninja que copia encerrado en una prisión de agua bajo del árbol y se puso enfrente de todos los que estaban ahí para pelear con zabuza _

_Menma: oye dobe quítate de ahí no ves que te puede matar_

_Naruto: - lo miro confundido- dijiste algo?_

_Todos se cayeron hacia atrás ni siquiera le presto atención y kakashi lo miro como si lo conociera y a la vez sintió que por fin tendría a alguien que siguiera sus enseñanzas_

_Naruto: dime tu eres zabuza al que le dicen el demonio oculto en la niebla_

_Zabuza: vaya se nota que me conoces gaki_

_Naruto: bien entonces te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a nami_

_Después un instinto asesino empezó a emerger de naruto a todos se les helo la sangre hasta zabuza empezó a temblar todos estaban en shock por el instinto asesino que emanaba de naruto, naruto se fue acercando y conforme pisaba en suelo se iba haciendo un pequeño hoyo zabuza noto esto e hizo unos 10 clones de agua y se fueron al ataque pero de pronto naruto desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció de nuevo en su sitio todos los clones fueron eliminados con solo un movimiento naruto sintió el chacra de alguien que iba a intervenir pero se le adelante y haciendo un movimiento rápido apareció frente a un ambu con una mascara ambu signo de que era de kirigakure y de una patada lo arrojo hacia el agua zabuza se impresiono de la velocidad del gaki y de que derroto a su "hija" haku de una sola patada, naruto apareció enfrente de zabuza y con su puño le dio un golpe en su rostro que lo mando a volar unos metros mas adelante de ellos, con eso logro romper la prisión que encerraba a kakashi hatake el ninja que copia_

_Naruto: hatake llévate a tu equipo y al constructor legos de aquí yo me hare cargo de esos 2_

_Pero zabuza apareció y uso su jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina cuando se disipo notaron que no estaban el ni el ambu_

_Tazuna: gracias por salvarnos mi nombre es tazuna y dime se puede saber el nombre de mi salvador_

_Naruto se quedo mirando al constructor para luego sonreir_

_Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki_

_Los ninjas de konoha se encontraron en shock y mas kakashi ya que ese el se parecía a el otro hijo de su sensei del cual decían que había muerte a manos de iwagakure_

_Tazuna: disculpe joven pero si no es molestia puede quedarse en mi casa _

_Naruto: lo siento señor yo solo tengo una misión y es acabar con gato _

_Recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza de kakashi como si recordara a alguien de pronto la imagen de un niño rubio riendo y jugando con el paso por su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era el otro hijo de su sensei_

_Kakashi: ohhh pero miren quien es, es el pequeño naruto_

_Naruto: kakashi hatake el ninja que copia según dicen fuiste capaz de copiar mas de 1 mil jutsu y que es un super pervertido_

_Kakashi: vaya se nota que me conoces y ahora me podias decir que haces por aca_

_Naruto estaba mirando hacia el cielo y no le prestaba atención a lo que decía _

_Kakashi: oe naruto te estoy hablando _

_Naruto. – con flojera- dijiste algo?_

_Todos se cayeron al suelo y los gennin del equipo 7 sonreían al fin alguien le daba de su propia medicina a kakashi pero notaron que kakashi tenia estrellas en sus ojos y supieron que esto iba a ser malo_

_Kakashi: si no me equivoco dijiste que tu misión es acabas con gato no es cierto- el rubio asintió- entonces puedes venir con nosotros _

_Naruto: esta bien, pero no pienso quedarme mucho ya que mi misión dura 2 semana y ya llevo 1 dia _

_Tazuna: bien vámonos entonces_

_El equipo 7 tazuna y naruto se dirigieron hacia la casa de tazuna en si no era muy lujosa pero lo que si era es que era muy acogedora todos entraron y tazuna le conto como naruto los salvo ellos estaban impresionado de que solo un niño pueda hacer eso. Los días lo pasaron normales el equipo 7 se la pasaba entrenando mejorando su control de chacra y naruto se la pasaba con kakashi mientras se ponían al dia. El séptimo dia de su misión naruto se quedo hasta tarde entrenando y lo despertó una chica la cual reconocio naruto y actuo normal ahí se entero de que su nombre era haku y terminan siendo amigos, ya para la noche naruto regresa a la casa y cuando intentan reclamarle por llegar tarde el les dice que se perdió en el canino de la vida cosa que hace que a todos les salga una gota en la nuca y a kakashi le salgan estrellas en los ojos mencionando que le enseñaría a leer el icha icha para que su legado perdurara después se retira a dormir _

_Naruto se levanta y nota que no había nadie en eso nota un grito proveniente de afuera y se maldice por lo dentro sale rápido y ve a 2 espadachines apunto de matar a inari que se lanzo para salvar a su madre, naruto aparece en medio de los dos y desvia la hoja de la espada toma la misma y le corta el cuello matándolo se voltea y le clava la espada en el corazón matando al otro después de eso deja a 5 clones a cuidados de los dos y sale al puente al llegar observa como kakashi peleaba con zabuza y a sasuke y menma con haku y sakura cuidando a tazuna aparece en frente de zabuza y comienza una pelea con el dejando a kakashi impresionado del poder de naruto_

_Zabuza: debo admitir que eres bueno gaki_

_Naruto: -con una sonrisa zorruna-y eso que me estoy conteniendo_

_Zabuza: deja de ser creido eso te costara la vida _

_Naruto: - serio- es la verdad ahora te demostrare una parte de mi poder_

_Dicho esto activo el sharingan luego paso al __Mangekyō Sharingan eterno_ _y comenzó a atacar a zabuza que con mucha dificultad lograba esquivar los ataques luego de eso naruto lo atrapo en un potente gengutsu para que luego el comienze a gritar de dolor logrando llamar la atención de todos para que cuando se disipo la neblina vieron a zabuza inconsiente en el piso y naruto sin ningún rasguño cosa que provoco que haku creyendo que esta muerto ataque al rubio con senbon naruto solo se izo a un lado y esquivo las senbon para luego aparecer atrás de ella y decirle que solo lo dejo inconsciente para luego dejarla inconsciente a ella también, después de eso llegaron gato y todos los criminales que contrato que eran alrededor de 1mil naruto al verlo asi volteo y miro a kakashi y los gennins_

_Naruto: lárguense de aquí si no quieren salir heridos que yo me encargo de ello_

_Kakashi: no naruto por que las personas que abandonan la misión son escoria y las personas que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria _

_Naruto se quedó reflexionando esas palabras y luego asintió para pelear al lado de kakashi que se destapo mostrando su sharingan, ambos se lanzaron al ataque y acabaron con todos claro que naruto mato a la mayoría y a gato cumpliendo su mision_

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto: bien entonces yo tampoco me dare por vencio y como te dije viviré cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, también te quiero decir que adelantare mis planes después de acabar esta misión ire a konoha

Shikamaru: si que eres problemático pero como todavía no soy el líder tendre que seguir tus ordenes nada mas

Naruto: yo no te obligare a nada y yo solo iré ya que cada uno de los caballeros tienen su misión

Shikamaru se quedo en shock haber oído a los caballeros de kitsune los mas poderosos pero no tanto como naruto tenían una misión y eso daba miedo ya que nunca se iban sin matar a alguien

Shikamaru: si no es molestia me podría decir cuantos caballeros tienen misión es que quisiera a uno para que me ayude con un trabajo

Naruto: solo han salido 10 caballeros tienes a tu disposición 2 si asi lo deseas

Shikamaru: será problemático llevar a dos solo quiero a uno

Naruto asintió y cada uno fue a hacer su misión de reunir información

**1 mes más tarde**

Naruto: bien kuro-chan debemos regresar a aldea a entregar los informes te puedo pedir un favor

Kurotsuchi: dime naru-kun que favor quieres

Naruto: quisiera que le entregues el informe al viejo yo tengo que hacer una visita a la hoja

Kurotsuchi: está bien pero después regresas a la aldea que según un informe que me llego el viejo tiene que hablar contigo

Naruto: ok –mirando a hinata- vamos esta será tu primera prueba

Hinata asintió y naruto activo su doujutsu de espacio tiempo y viajo a konoha, apareció en frente de las puertas de la aldea y comenzaron a caminar, faltando unos 500 metros naruto se detiene y mira a hinata activa otro doujutsu diciendo "ojo de la sabiduría" su ojo se vuelve del color blanco como si no hubiera nada y la da un beso a hinata asi estuvieron 5 minutos se separaron porque naruto ya había acabado, hinata estaba entre feliz y confusa

Hinata: Que fue eso naruto-kun?

Naruto: te di la habilidad de usar ese poder que tienes al 100% y tu misión será acabar con los consejeros del hokage

Hinata aun con dudas solo asintió asi se encaminaron a la aldea y encontraron como siempre a los guardias durmiendo entraron sin poblemas naruto activa el rinegan y usando su habilidad destruye la torre hokage, minato sale de ahí bien enajado junto con sus consejeros y se queda en shock al ver que era su hijo naruto el que lo había atacado

Minato: naruto te ordeno que dejes de atacar a tu pueblo

Naruto al escuchar eso solo se rio de las palabras de su "padre"

Naruto: no me haga reir hokage-sama o ya olvido lo que me hizo y venia a agradecerle por este poder tan grande que me dio y gracias a él pude llegar a lo que soy ahora porque de haberme quedado seria un perdedor como ese tal menma namikaze

Minato: naruto te prohíbo hablar asi de tu hermano y deja esa locura obedece a tu padre

Naruto:-enojado- no me hable asi hokage-sama el único padre que tengo es el que le voy a presentar, arte ninja jutsu de invocación: rey bijuu

De la nada aparece al kyubi cosa que hace que todos se preocuparan y tuvieran miedo

**Kurama: minato gusto verte de nuevo es hora de saldar cuentas**

Minato: kyubi como es que estas afuera el sello no te debiria dejar salir

**Kurama: todo se lo debo a naruto que el me libero ahora es mi protegido **

Naruto salto en la cabeza de kurama y para evitar perdidas en la aldea naruto dijo al kyubi que de un golpe mande lejos a minato para poder pelear sin dañar la aldea hecho esto minato y el kyubi se fueron a pelear a otra parte mientras naruto se quedo y viendo como la aldea se reunio empezó a flotar en el aire haciendo uso del rinnegan

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y hoy les contare lo que fue que me hizo su querido hokage a ver si después de lo que les diga me siguen odiado como siempre

Naruto comenzó a contarles a todos los que que estaban en ese momento cerca y mediante un habilidad proyecto imágenes de video como si fuera una película cuando acabo todos estaban que lloraban y otros tenian ganas de arrogar por ver como los mismos ciudadanos trataron a naruto y hinata, ella estaba con el corazón destrozado por lo que el rubio les mostro a todos

Naruto: con los poderes que poseo soy capaz de desaparecer el país del fuego si asi lo deseo- todos le miraban como suplicando que no lo hiciera- yo debería tener un odio hacia cada uno de los habitantes de esta aldea pero no lo tengo talvez se lo que sintieron al perder a sus familiares pero acuérdense que yo naci y me arrebataron a mi madre y mi padre como lo ven nunca me quiso pero aun asi yo no los odio y se preguntaran porque yo no los odio ya algunas personas me demostraron que el odio es malo y solo lleva a la venganza y eso crea conflictos y los conflictos crean guerra ellos me enseñaron a valorar a mis amigos y sobre todo me aceptaron en mi condición como jinchuriki ellos estan entre ustedes y le recomiendo que cuando vean a un jinchuriki no vean a la reencarnación de un demonio vean a una persona que los protege de ese demonio aunque no juzguen porque hay personas que son peores que los demonios, ellos si los atacan es por que guardan rencor en su corazón, rencor que los mismos humanos le hicieron sentir al querer usarlos como un arma pero recuerden que ellos son también seres vivos ellos pueden sentir

Después de su discurso miro a hinata y esta asintió había llegado la hora de ponerla a prueba, después de eso apareció el kyubi y se transformo en un zorro con 3 colas reduciendo su tamaño todos sintieron miedo pero se les fue al ver la tierna escena "kurama tenia una pata lesionada y naruto le estaba aplicando un poco de ungüento mientras vendaba la pata del zorro,y el le lamia la cara a naruto y esta se reia" en ese momento a todos les quedo en claro quien era el verdadero monstruo, después de esa escena llega hinata un poco cansada pero alegre había cumplido su misión, naruto se le acerca, pone su mano en su frente y comienza a salir chacra de color celeste que brillaba después ambos se agarran de la mano caminan hacia kurama tocan su espalda y los tres desaparecen en un vortex en forma de espiral

Pasado unos minutos llega minato con toda su ropa rasgada dando índice que la batalla fue feroz pero todos los aldeanos lo veian de mala forma cosa que se le hizo extraño pero usando su jutsu de dios del trueno sale de ahí y se va a su casa

Después desaparecer naruto y hinata aparecen en la oficina del tsuchikage

Naruto: viejo la misión fue todo un éxito y – mirando que tenia un pergamino el tsuchikage – veo que kuro-chan ya le entrego el informe

Onoki: esta bien dile a tu compañera que se retire tengo algo que hablar contigo

Naruto: bien yo también tengo algo que hablar con usted

Onoki:-suspirando- es sobre irte cierto?

Naruto: si, me voy a ir de iwagakure para comenzar a entrenar a hinata y comenzar mi ultima misión

Onoki: naruto esto ya lo conversamos pero ahora te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo aunque no voy a negar que se te va a extrañar por aca y no olvides que yo quisiera darte el puesto de tsuchikage

Naruto: lose viejo pero-suspirando- esta bien le contare el verdadero motivo de mi partida-mirando a hinata- pero primero te llevare a mi casa para que te acomodes dentro de 2 dias partimos

Naruto usando su propio jutsu espacio-tiempo desaparece y aparece en su casa deja a hinata, usando su nuevo jutsu aparece de nuevo en la oficina del tsuchikage e invoca a kurama para que le explique después de lo que le conto el tsuchikage no tenia palabras sobre todo porque gracias al kyubi pudo ver lo que paso en esa aldea

Onoki: si esta tu decisión tienes mi permiso naruto

Naruto: gracias viejo

**2 dias despues **

Estaban naruto y hinata acompañados del tsuchikage dirigiéndose a la puerta de la aldea para poder irse cuando se dan cuenta que ahí estaban todas las personas del pueblo y también estaban unos fangirls que miraban con celos como naruto trataba a hinata, después de ver eso se dio cuenta que toda la aldea lo quería y le dolia su partida pero naruto les prometio que algún dia regresaría

Naruto: lista hinata-hinata asintió un poco avergonzada- aquí comienza una nueva aventura

Avanzaron durante todo el dia y casi al final de la tarde llegaron a una cueva naruto seguía caminando y hinata estaba siguiéndolo con un poco de miedo pero luego se calmo al ver como naruto una puerta con unos extraños sellos para mostrar todo un paisaje colorido adentro había plantas de todo tipo de medicinales hasta de decoración y algunas carnívoras, animales de todo tipo que al ver a naruto simplemente se arrodillaban en señal de respeto y otros preferían huir de el

Naruto: hinata bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar por 3 años aquí también te entrenare en diferentes artes-señalando una cabaña- ahí es donde viviremos también hay libros de diferentes clases para que puedas estudiar, cámbiate y te veo en el campo que esta atrás de la cabaña voy a probar tus habilidades

Hinata asintió y luego de un rato salio cambiada lista para su primera prueba

Naruto: quiero que me ataques con todo el arbitro del combate será kurama y una cosa mas no te contengas

La pelea comenzó hinata atacaba con todo, naruto iba analizando todos sus movimientos y ciertamente encontraba aperturas y cuando intentaba golpearla antes de llegar se arrepentía y no lo hacia cosa que no paso desapercibido por kurama que lo vio todo y se sorprendió del comportamiento del chico ya que era un asesino el mejor que digamos, cuando hinata se le acabo el chacra dieron por terminada la prueba, naruto se le acerco a hinata y converso con ella exponiendo todo lo que descubrió cosa que sorprendio a la chica ya que se suponía que el juuken era el mejor taijutsu y naruto la desbarato en una sola pelea después mando a dormir a hinata y tuvo una severa conversación con kurama sobre lo que paso pero lo que no se daban cuenta era que hinata tenia activado su byakugan y podía leer sus labios asi se entero que naruto se estuvo conteniendo y que no la golpeo por que empezaba a sentir algo después se confundio ya que hablaban de algo que no entendia.

Después de eso naruto subio a su cuarto que quedaba al lado del de hinata y se quedo dormido

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un lugar alterno a esa realidad**

Se encontraban un hombre ya mayor sentado en un trono de oro demostrando su poderío cuando de repente un destello de luz blanca aparece en frente de el

?: mi misión esta hecha y todo va normal

?: bien hicistes todo lo que te pedi?

?: si lo hice todo salio conforme a lo planeado, pero kami cree que hacer eso esta bien

Kami: la verdad no lo se pero su destino estaba escrito para que no fuera asi puedes retirarte razequiel

Razequiel: pero mi señor todavía no entiendo tanto interés tiene en ese humano solo por ser un pariente de rikudou sennin

Kami: tengo mis otros motivos razequiel ya que no es un simple humano es la reencarnación del alma de mi hijo que murió al salvar a rikudou sennin en la batalla contra el juubi

Razequiel: kami entonces ese tal naruto es la reencarnación de su hijo

Kami: asi es y según lo que tenia escrito el no debio haber llegado a ese pueblo por esa acción su vida desaparecerá cuando tenga 20 años y volverá aca con nosotros

Razequiel: pero kami no podemos, el ahora es un humano, dejémosle que viva feliz

Kami: eso ahora es imposible shinigami ha alterado la línea del destino, asi tiene que ser, nose que se trae entre manos esa mocosa

En eso aparece shinigami

Shinigami: a quien llamas mocosa, viejo

Kami: y tenemos que conversar sobre naruto

Shinigami: no..nose de que ha..habla… viejo

Kami: sabes muy bien de que hablo y quisiera que me dieras una explicación de porqué tomaste esa decisión, sabes que con eso no solos has roto la cadena de la vida sino que además has marcado una vida la de naruto uzumaki

Shinigami: de acuerdo he visto su vida y he visto lo que ha pasado y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento su corazón y su alma son tan puros que de tenir al hombre que mas odia que es minato te aseguro que no lo mataria sino fuera necesario es alguien que es capaz de perdonar al mas oscuro ser

Kami: dejaremos esto aquí seria muy apresurado adelantar conclusiones aunque ya sabes que solo el hecho de matar a minato es lo que lo salvaría de dejar de existir

Después de su charla no se daban cuenta que cierto chico rubio los había oído en la primera parte de la conversacion conversación pero no tenia idea de toda la conversación ya que para el solo era un sueño extraño que no lograba entender aquel sueño que le darían su respuesta a su "enfermedad"

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Sueño de naruto**

Naruto aparecia caminado hacia un punto indeterminado solo veía una dirección y no podía mirar atrás solo mantenía el paso por un callejón totalmente blanco, se sentía confundido no sabia en que dirección iba pero el seguía caminando no sabia porque pero tenia miedo no sabia porque pero estaba nervioso no sabia porque estaba ahí solo sabia que debería de estar ahí que era importante estar ahí no lo sabia no pensaba no podía estar calmado no podía solo caminaba como su fuera instinto como si la vida se le acabase en cuando se detenga no podía detenerse eso era un hecho pero tampoco podía pensar claramente, caminaba con mil dudas en su cabeza y a la vez con ninguna era confuso el lo sabia cuando llego se sorprendio se quedo observando la puerta estaba hecha de oro puro con algunas incrustaciones de joyas era elegante digno de un rey pero todo eso se fue cuando escucho dos personas hablar

?: bien hicistes todo lo que te pedi?

?: si lo hice todo salio conforme a lo planeado, pero kami cree que hacer eso

Kami: la verdad no lo se pero su destino estaba escrito para que no fuera asi puedes retirarte razequiel

**Termino del sueño**

Naruto iba a entrar pero su seño se acaba y aparece todo sudado en su cama se da cuenta de que esta en su habitación y sale a bañarse estaba, saliendo del baño solo con una toalla que era pequeña para desgracia de la persona que lo miraba y se desmayo por el simple hecho de ver asi a naruto (si estoy hablando de que hinata se desmayó)

Todo el dia paso normal naruto entreno con hinata y por la tarde le contaba anécdotas de cuando salio a entrenar con kurama y omitiendo lo de su enfermedad y lo que paso en ese pueblo, kurama empezó a entablar una amistad con la oji-perla y la veía con cariño ya que gracias a naruto ya no tenia esos pensamientos de que los humanos solo lo usaban por el poder que el posee como bijuu, rápidamente hinata se adapto al entrenamiento o mejor dicho tortura por parte de naruto porque entrenamiento no era aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo con el su entrenamiento era un poco extremo si eso se puede decir para aumentar su velocidad subia una colina empinada a la velocidad máxima ya que naruto empezaba a usar su elemento lava y si no se apuraba se iba a quedar sin prometida ya que naruto se tomaba en serio lo de entrenamiento en la tarde se la pasaban meditando y cuando acababan se ponían a leer libros sobre la historia ninja y diversas materias, ya por la noche era lo que menos le gustaba al rubio ya que seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños y no le gustaba ya que parecía que naruto estaba viendo imágenes de otra persona pero a la vez sentía que era el, era confuso pero seguía sin entender todo lo que hablaban ya que cada noche era distinto y a la vez lo mismo toda esa conversación se se basaba en una persona y cada vez que iba a descubrir quien era el sueño acababa y a hinata tampoco le iba bien ya que ella también tenia esos extraños sueños y siendo un poco mas perceptiva que el rubio se daba cuenta de que eso no parecía traer nada bueno pero solo se dedicaba a esperar poder descubrir su respuesta que presentia que llegaría pronto y no sabia lo acertada que estaba.

Al dia siguiente la chica se levanto con pesadez ya que estaba a punto de descubrir de que era lo que hablaban ellos pero un fuerte ruido logro despertarla pero al recordar el ruido se alarmo por demás y salio disparada de ese lugar para irse al cuarto de lado para encontrarlo vacio rápidamente se puso cualquier prenda que encontró en su cuarto y salio rápido sin perder el tiempo, ya estando afuera busco con la vista a un rubio que estaba puesto solo pantalones mientras encaraba a unos 10 guerreros con unas bandas desconocidas que intentaban dañarlo pero les era casi imposible ya que ni siquiera eran capaces de acertarle un golpe todos se veian cansados momento que aprovecho para acercarse a preguntarle cual era el motivo de tal acto solo que no esperaba lo que sucedería

Naruto: bien muchachos han mejorado pero todavía les falta entrenar mas si quieren derrotarme

En eso le dedica una mirada que haría que cualquiera prefiriera la muerta a ver esos ojos

Naruto: una advertencia malditos insectos- todos temblaban- nunca pero nunca se les ocurra levantarme antes de las 7 entendieron

Todos con una gota en la nuca asintieron ya que se esperaban algo mejor de su "líder" que solo le importaba dormir

Hinata: naruto-kun quienes son ellos?

Naruto: asi verdad – mirando al resto- hinata hyuga te presento a los caballeros kitsune también llamados guardianes son doce pero hoy solo han venido 10

Todos se arrodillaron en frente de hinata en señal de respeto

Todos: es un honor conocerla hinata-sama

Después de la pequeña intromisión de los caballeros estos entregaron su informe a su líder se retiraron dejando a la pareja que se disponía ir a entrenar, en cuanto hinata miro a naruto este traía una sonrisa siniestra cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo cosa que indicaba que iba a salir un poco herida quizá bien herida pero no dejaba de recordar lo que había escuchado repitiendo cada vez en su mente "su corazón y su alma son tan puros" ya que en su sueño es lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que hablaban de naruto esa era su corazonada

el año paso volando cosa que hizo que hinata se deprimiera ya que gracias a su desempeño habia acabado su entrenamiento en 1 año cosa que asombro a naruto y a la vez se enorgulleció de ella

Naruto: hinata ya acabaste tu entrenamiento y déjame felicitarte lo completaste ya que la mayoría no pasaba de 1 año según me conto kurama, bien es hora de regresar a Iwa

Hinata se deprimió pensó que naruto la había dejar y no se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba

Naruto: es hora de que nos casemos, no pienses que me he olvidado

Hinata ante esa mención solo atino a abrazarlo y besarlo a decir verdad muchos recuerdos pasaron por sus cabezas en todo ese tiempo se habían conocido mas de lo que pensaban se podría decir que el sabia todo de ella y viceversa cosa que la hizo sentir tranquila al notar que naruto correspondia el beso de forma cariñosa y lujuriosa a la vez

Naruto: hinata también quiero decir que acabo de recibir un informe y te quiero decir que no soy el ultimo uzumaki ya que la misión otorgada a los caballeros era encontrar si existían mas del clan por eso quiero después de nuestra boda renacer el clan uzumaki desde las cenizas y volver a la gloria al país del remolino

Hinata al notar la determinación de naruto supo que no hablaba en broma solo alcanzo a asentir mientras iban a empacar lo poco que tenían ya que ese dia se irían de ahí esperando nueva aventuras mientras no dejaba de pensar todo las vece que tubo esos extraños sueños sabían que algo malo iba a pasar pronto

* * *

si se que me ha quedado un poco raro pero tenia que poner eso sino no serviria de nada lo tengo en mente a todos les espera un final algo bueno eso les aseguro y ademas estoy pensando en poner omake parece divertido haber si el proximo capitulo lo pongo y quisiera pedirle ayuda haber si me dejan sus nombre para ponerles que pertenescan al clan uzumaki que naruto ira a reunir en sus ultimos años que le queda de vida

tambien les voy a decir que no pondre lemom ya que no soy bueno en eso ademas de que es mi primer fict y no quiero que piensen que soy un pervertido ni nada de eso

si es que me podrian apoyar en los nombres !arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos disculpen la tardanza es que surgió algunos inconvenientes conforme a las historia que les explicare luego y de nuevo disculpas por el gran retraso ahora tambien quiero decir que

-naruto no me pertenece sino al gran masashi kishimoto por que si me perteneciera a los fans de sakura haruno les recominedo no leer lo siguiente:

⌂ si me perteneciera naruto hace tiempo hubiero muerto sakura desde cuando naruto estaba en la academia y no lo hubiera puesto para que naruto y sasuke se besaran y yo pondria que mataran a sakura en la mision al pais de las olas la hubieran violado torturado y al final degollada disculpen por ser asi es que la puta de pelo chicle no me cae no se que le vio naruto (segun canon original) a sakura si es una tonta fea idiota fan girl de sasuke en fin al punto que voy no me cae sakura haruno

⌂ otra cosa que les quiero decir es que estoy trabajando en un cross over entre naruto y fairy tail que pienso publicar mas adelante(como en 2 meses algo por ahi)

* * *

Anteriormente

_Naruto: hinata también quiero decir que acabo de recibir un informe y te quiero decir que no soy el ultimo uzumaki ya que la misión otorgada a los caballeros era encontrar si existían mas del clan por eso quiero después de nuestra boda renacer el clan uzumaki desde las cenizas y volver a la gloria al país del remolino_

_Hinata al notar la determinación de naruto supo que no hablaba en broma solo alcanzo a asentir mientras iban a empacar lo poco que tenían ya que ese dia se irían de ahí esperando nueva aventuras mientras no dejaba de pensar todo las vece que tubo esos extraños sueños sabían que algo malo iba a pasar pronto_

* * *

Capítulo 5 "Comienza Akatsuki vs Kitsune entrando en guerra con konoha "

Salieron de aquel paisaje como habían entrado por la misma puerta y se dirigieron rumbo a Iwa donde consumarían su compromiso, iban saltando de rama en rama mientras conversaban para pasar el tiempo

Naruto: bien hinata como tu entrenamiento ya esta completo vamos primero a iwa a pasar un tiempo y luego iremos a uzu

Hinata: me parece bien naruto-kun y luego que aremos

Naruto: lo normal ahí viviremos has…

¿?: "matalo" esa frase sono como un susurro dirigido hacia el

¿?: "mata a minato" sonaba otra vez como si fuese una orden

¿?: "no te contengas solo matalo" lo ultimo lo digo con voz tentadora invitándole a cumplir su orden

Hinata: naruto estas bien?

Naruto: ehhh a si estoy bien

Hinata: seguro…

Naruto: si seguro estoy bien dattebayo

**Kurama: "chico que fue eso hace un rato tu nunca cierras tu boca"**

Naruto: "la verdad no lo se solo solo escuche una voz"

**Kurama: "y…."**

Naruto: "y.. que kurama"

**Kurama: "y que te decía!"**

Naruto: "no lo se no se escuchaba bien pero creo que escuche algo como si me ordenara matar a minato"

**Kurama: "es tu decisión chico"**

Después de su conversación siguió conversando con hinata pero por alguna razón se sentía extraño pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez

Cuando llegaron a Iwa fueron recibidos con una calida bienvenida del pueblo, después de eso se dirigieron a la torre del tsuchikage donde Onoki estuvo feliz por su pronto regreso de naruto luego de contarle su motivo de su llegada Onoki procedió a decirles que su matrimonio será concebido diciendo que seria la mejor boda a lo que los presentes negaron ya que solo querían una boda discreta solo los novios, los padrinos, los padres de hinata algunos amigos el sacerdote ahí también le pidieron si es que aceptaba estar ahí ya que naruto lo consideraba de su familia y también le pidió permiso para hacer la boda fuera de la aldea alegando que vendrían shinobis de la hoja lo cual le disgusto un poco a Onoki pero resignado acepto aunque por dentro también estaba feliz de que naruto lo considere parte de su familia

Paso el tiempo designado para la boda que se celebraría en el lugar que habían entrenado naruto y hinata ya que aquel lugar solo se le permitían la entrada a ciertas personas, después de el sí de los novios y de que dieran el beso consumando su unión todos se pusieron a bailar y a tomar sake este dia seria recordado por todos los presentes gracias a la cantidad de sake que parecía interminable después de tantos barriles vacios que yacían en un lado amontonados, cuando todo acabo cada uno se dirigio a su respectivo hogar menos los novios que se quedaron para pasar la luna de miel ahí.

Pasada la semana de la luna de miel de naruto y hinata aquí es donde comienza su misión de reunir a los integrantes del clan uzumaki que estaban regados por el continente elemental, pero aun asi no se rindieron y lograron encontrar a unos 6 miembros del clan uzumaki no eran muchos pero aun asi los convencieron de ir a uzu a restaurar su antigua gloria, después de viajar por prácticamente todo el continente shinobe volvieron a uzu para lograr reconstruir la aldea la cual encontraron en pésimas condicionas pero nada que el rinnegan y jutsus elementales no puedan arreglar despues le pidieron al señor tazuna del país de las olas para que ayuden en la reconstruccion de uzu cosa que el señor acepto.

Salto 1 año

uzu ya estaba listo para ser habitable otra vez asi que reunieron a todos los miembros del clan uzumaki para reconstruir esta nueva aldea.

Todos llegaron al mismo acuerdo de nombrar a naruto líder del clan uzumaki y kage de la recién renacida aldea de Uzushiogakure aunque naruto trato de negarse a los puestos termino aceptando ya que lo creían que el era el adecuado para el puesto.

Despues de la creación de uzu formaron relaciones con iwa y con el feudal del fuego que termino por aceptar (claro quien no aceptaría si tuvieses que enfrentar a naruto y a todo el clan uzumaki)

Despues de que la aldea estuviese en un completo equilibrio de poder y estabilidad económica la era de paz se estaba acabando y una clara señal fue la llegada de kitsune que informaron a naruto sobre los planes de akatsuki y sus intenciones con los bijuus

Naruto: Shikamaru reúne a los 12 guardianes en la pequeña isla al norte de uzu los veo mañana a las 12 del medio dia

Shikamaru: que problemático que eres

Shikamaru salió a informar a todos los miembros para que asistan a la reunión por orden de su líder pero algo no cuadraba a Shikamaru ya que naruto dijo guardianes y no caballeros como siempre lo hacia había gato encerrado

El dia siguiente llego y todos comenzaron con su dia normal pero tenían la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba, llego la hora de dicha reunión y todos los miembros designados estaban ahí

Naruto: bien se preguntaran la razón de por que los he reunido aquí- todos asintieron- la razón es akatsuki

¿?: eso que tiene que ver con kitsune

Naruto: bien a eso voy… la razón son los bijuus akatsuki planea capturarlos e intentar revivir al legendario juubi el diez colas

¿?2: yo no sabia que existiera tal cosa

Naruto: pues asi es no existe

Shikamaru: por eso digistes revivir explicate a que te refieres con eso

Naruto: para revivir al juubi hace falta el chacra de los 9 bijuus que estan esparcidos por el continente elemental

¿?: y en donde estramos nosotros

Naruto: en que detendremos ese plan por la seguridad del continente elemental

Shikamaru: que problemático… y dime porque ayer los nombraste guardianes y no caballeros

Naruto: simple se les denominada guardianes por su poder ya que cada uno posee habilidades fuera de los 5 elementos y ellos protegen ese poder

Shikamaru: eso es problemático pero entendí

Naruto: bien aquí les voy a decir como se formaran y serán enviados a proteger al jinchuriki con su vida para poder alegarlos de las manos de akatsuki como ahora son once los guardianes yo al igual que Shikamaru entraremos, cada guardian ira con otra persona que elija

Asi fue repartiendo a cada uno un jinchuriki al cual deberían proteger con su vida si asi aseguran el futuro del continente elemental, cada uno mostraba responsabilidad y sobretodo respeto por su líder asi que sin mas partieron a una gran velocidad a sus destinos cada uno con información de cada miembro de akatsuki si llegasen a enfrentarlos

Después de un "hai" todos salieron con sus rumbos asignados mientras que naruto regreso a la mansión uzumaki a recoger unas pertenencias y partir

Hinata: naruto-kun a donde vas?

Naruto: voy a salir de misión mi luna

Hinata: por que no te quedas un ratito mas asi te preparo ramen- su voz sonaba seductora además sabia que su esposo siempre caída ante el ramen

Naruto: - con un esfuerzo sobre-humano – lo… lo si.. siento pero esta misión es importante para la seguridad del continente elemental

Hinata: esta bien pero cuando vuelvas no te salvas – otra vez su tono seductor

Shikamaru: porque son tan problemáticos… líder apurece

Naruto: bien a cumplir la misión dettebayo

Sin decir mas Shikamaru y naruto partieron rumbo a su destino para lograr proteger a su bijuu destinado, iban corriendo por el agua y evitando mareas altas y remolinos que aseguraban la protección de Uzu.

Siguieron su camino sin decir palabras cada uno metido en sus propios problemas y como resolver dichos predicamentos hasta que la noche los alcanzo y decidieron descansar para poder seguir su viaje mañana con energías renovadas, comieron en un silencio comodo ya que todavía seguían metidos en sus asuntos hasta que llego la hora de dormir

MindScape Naruto P.o.v

La verdad no se donde estoy o la razon del porque estoy aqui solo se que este lugar me have sentir libre y como no sentirme libre para que lo entiendan les describiré este lugar en primer lugar hay un lago con agua cristalina la mas clara y mas pura que haya visto un campo de lo mas hermoso no hay comparación el cielo azul repletos de nubes que se mueven a media velocidad pero se puede apreciar su movimiento también hay una vista al mar el cual desde mi punto de vista jamas termina es hermoso pero aun asi a parte de sentirme libre siento que me falta algo para poder sentirme bien se que es raro pero no entiendo que es lo que pasa

-¿Quién eres?

Naruto: quien soy la verdad ahora no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta ¿quien soy?

-¿te asusta la muerte?

Naruto: la verdad no se antes te hubiera dicho que si pero ahora no se y tampoco se que hago aquí

-en realidad no le temes a la muerte

Naruto: ya te he dicho que no tengo una respuesta para eso no se pero no quiero morir y tampoco le temo a la muerte ya que yo todavía quiero proteger a mis amigos

-entonces no puedes morir sin hacer eso protege a tus seres queridos

Naruto: lo voy a hacer no hace falta que me lo digas pero…

-¿pero?

Naruto: tengo miedo de que ellos me teman por mi poder me teman por kurama a eso le tengo miedo no puedo permitir ya no quiero estar solo y si hinata decide abandonarme no me lo perdonare ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderla

- y dime ¿que has hecho para no perderla?

Naruto: no lo se no he hecho nada… no he hecho nada aun pero si ella me pide yo hasta moriría por ella

-¿esa es tu resolución?

Naruto: no es mas que una resolución y cuando acabe con akatsuki viviré lo que me queda para dedicárselo a ella – tono triste – aunque después se olvide de mi

-¿y tu como sabes que te va a olvidar?

Naruto: se que lo hara ya que para eso fui destinada para ser olvidado- con una determinación nunca antes vista- pero antes de que suceda forjare mi camino me hare respetar entre el continente entero la simple mención de mi nombre hará que las montañas se estremezcan hare que me vean como algo inalcanzable hare todo porque mi nombre sea una leyenda

-entonces dime ¿Quién eres?

Naruto: yo soy naruto namikaze-uzumaki

Después de eso naruto se desparte pero en su mirada se ve reflejada su determinación después de guardar todo partieron rumbo a su destino ya que solo les faltaba 2 horas para llegar

* * *

Mientras tanto en suna

Un joven de cabellos rojo con el kanji amor en su frente estaba parado en un campo de entrenamiento en suna ya que no podía ir mas alla de ahí porque en el pueblo todas las miradas asi el eran de odio y miedo ya que temian que aquel joven use su habilidad del control de la arena y termine matando a alguien por eso se la pasaba solo y en aquel pueblo lo veian como a el arma definitiva que aseguraría su supevivencia aunque aquel joven tenia el respeto de la mayoría de los ninjas de suna por su poder aun se sentía vacio ya había logrado entenderse con su bijuu gracias al entrenamiento que recibió y gracias a la ayuda de su padre aun todavía tenia una sed de sangre que no lograba dominar aun asi había cambiado al enterarse de que el jinchuriki del hachibi era querido por su aldea le hacia preguntarse como hizo eso ya que el quería sentir que era ese sentimiento de ser querido por tu pueblo pero una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos usando su control de arena volo por el cielo viendo como estaban siendo atacado por ninjas de otra aldea dirigidos por un sujeto de cabellos rubio que tapaba su ojo vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigio al campo de batalla

¿?: protegan la entrada que no entre na..

No termino de hablar ya que ocurrio otra explosión que lo dejo con la mita del rostro quemado matándolo en el acto con forme iban avanzando mataban sin piedad a todos, una kunoichi de nombre matsuri con nivel chunin se dispuso a enfrentarse al líder

¿?: crees que podras vencerme

matsuri: eso lo veremos

la batalla comenzó ella con su elemento futon hacia lo posible por repeler a aquel hombre hasta que lleguen los refuerzos "estas acabada probaras mi C2" le grito el rubio subido en un búho de arcilla, lanzo aquella bomba en la entrada para asi acabar con todos la explosión fue grande parecía que nadie había sobrevivido

matsuri: en donde estoy.. estoy muerta?

¿?: no estas a salvo ahora ve y reúnete con los demás yo me encargo de esto

Matsuri abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el jinchuriki de la aldea llamado gaara a decir verdad ella siempre había sentido respeto hacia el por como lo trataban y el lo tenia que soportar y nunca se rendia el era un ejemplo para ella siempre volviéndose fuerte soportando el dolor

Matsuri: gracias por salvarme y dime por que lo hicistes

Gaara: de nada y lo hice por que es mi deber proteger la aldea y a todos sus habitantes

Matsuri: porque si ellos te tratan mal y tu estas arriesgando tu vida para protegerla dime porque?- esas dudas le rodeaban su cabeza exigiendo una respuesta

Gaara: porque soy un habitante de suna porque soy un ninja porque aun a pesar de que me teman de que me odien yo solo quiero que me vean como un héroe que me reconozcan por mi persona no por lo que llevo dentro solo soy yo gaara- su voz sonaba como si en verdad necesitara eso lo que pide y asi era quería el cariño de la aldea mas no su miedo

Matsuri: gracias gaara espero que regreses vivo por que quisiera ser tu amiga

Después de esas palabras gaara sintió haber descubierto lo que necesitaba era amistad se sintió bien saber que alguien quería ser su amigo cosa que le dio mas valentía para pelear por su aldea y estaba dispuesto a morir por ella

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo deidara pudo ver como todo había sido cubierto de arena evitando que haya algún herido

Deidara: por fin apareces jinchuriki del ichibi

Gaara: prepárate a morir por atreverte a atacar a mi aldea

La pelea empezó deidara lanzaba todo su arsenal de arcilla hacia gaara que con su control de arena lograba esquivar todas esas arcillas explosivas y lograba contraatacar la pelea estaba en iguales la aldea miraba atónita como el jinchuriki a quien ellas odiaban luchaba por protegerlos nadie decía nada se mantuvieron callados observando la pelea entre gaara y la otra aldea, gaara se defendia de todos los ataques que le lanzaban usando su ataúd de arena logro vencer a la mitad del ejercito enemigo pero ese movimiento le salio caro ya que en ese descuido explotaron a su lado animales voladores de arcilla mandándolo a estallarse contra la arena que rodeaba suna creyendo que ya estaba perdido se dejo caer y no se atrevía a levantarse pero en ese entonces escucho una voz que reconoció en el acto "vamos gaara tu puedes recuerda que me dijiste que volverías y seras mi amigo" la voz de matsuri lo saco de sus pensamientos de derrota sintiéndose querido logro comprender lo que sentía en jinchuriki del hachibi asi que se paro como pudo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "vamos gaara no nos defraudes confiamos en ti" otro grito de apoyo hacia gaara lo hizo sentirse bien sentía como su corazón por una ve en su vida era alegre había llenado ese espacio en blanco de su existencia ahora lo comprendia reunio toda sus fuerzas y se paro volteo y lo que observo lo hizo soltar unas lagimas de felicidad todos en el pueblo lo estaban animando solo a el eran lagrimas de felicidad sentirse aceptado por su pueblo volteo y miro como el resto de ninjas se acercaban a el con claras intenciones de matarlo junto todas sus fuerzas y realizo su jutsu de arena "tsunami de arena" y luego procedio con su jutsu El Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena derroto a todos los enemigos de la aldea desconocida ahora ya solo quedaban el y deidara en pie asi que de nuevo uso su arena y subio al cielo para comenzar su lucha aérea pero sus fuerzas estaban bajas tenia todas las de perder pero aun así iba a luchar comenzaron la segunda ronda y gaara logro cortarle un brazo pero en un descuido se infiltraron arañas en su arena haciendo explosión todos lo daban por muerto, hasta deidara, asi que uso su jutsu c3 para destruir toda la aldea cuando estuvo listo lo dejo caer en suna todos veian con horror como iban a morir la explosión se sintió hasta konoha, cuando todo acabo los aldeanos con miedo abrieron sus ojos solo para encontrar una gruesa capa de arena protegiéndolos sus vistas giraron hacia gaara que usando su ultimo aliento logro protegerlos después reunio el poco chacra que le quedaba y logro retirar con éxito la arena que rodeaba protegiendo al pueblo y callo por falta de charcra respirando agitadamente, deidara usando su c2 mando un dragon de arcilla para que explote con el, el dragon exploto y todos en la aldea se entristecieron por gaara, aquel niño que todos odiaban y temian había dado su vida para protegerlos todos empezaron a soltar gruesas lagrimas de culpa y dolor por la perdida de su "guardian" deidara reia como loco por haber ganado, el humo se disipo mostrando a 2 encapuchados con vestimentas que todos en el continente elemental conocían, aquellos hombres habían protegido a gaara de una muerte segura aquellos eran pertenecientes al grupo kitsune.

¿?: valla parece que hemos llegado a tiempo estas bien… gaara

El nombrado solo asintió para luego desmayarse

¿?: deidara inútil ya se nos escapo ahora solo queda pelear por el no te confies ya que son pocos los enemigos que logran enfrentar a 1 kitsune y sale vivo

Deidara: no te preocupes sasori-danna ellos no serán rivales para mi arte

Sasori: vamos con todo desde el primer momento

Deidara: mira y observa ¡katsu!

* * *

En algún lugar de kumo

Hidan y kakuzu mas conocidos como el duo inmortal estaban a punto de dar el golpe de gracia para poder cumplir con su misión de capturar al nibi cuando dos sujetos encapuchados aparecieron interponiéndose en su camino ambos llevaban sombreros que ocultaban bien sus rostros e impedían ser reconocidos

(aquí es donde hidan siempre habla usando palabras vulgares no me critiquen por escribirlas ya que no soy asi)

Hidan: oye tu hijo de p*** aléjate de esa z**** o si no te parto la p*** cara

Kakuzu: hidan calmate se nota que son de kitsune y si los derrotamos nos pagaran cerca de 50000000 ryus por su cabeza asi que no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Hidan: cállate kakuzu tu y tu p*** dinero pueden joderse se estan poniendo entre mi sacrificio jashin-sama los maldecirá

Mientras los dos discutían 1 encapuchado se estaba llevando a la jinchuriki del nibi lejos de ahí

¿?: líder-san nos va a colgar si se entera de que no llegamos a tiempo

¿?2: cállate hubiera traído a orihime y te hubiera dejado de no ser por que ella tenia una misión y hubieramos llegado antes de que la hirieran de no ser porque tu antojaste unos dangos

¿?: calmate, pero debo admitir que estuvieron deliciosos-poniendose serio- pero ahora es mejor que aseguremos la supervivencia del nibi-sonriendo de nuevo- o ya sabes que líder-san hará otro de sus berrinches

¿?2: no tenias que decírmelo me esperas en la base sur no me tomara mucho tiempo derrotarlos

¿?:- serio- no te confies ichigo son akatsuki con quien tratamos

Ichigo: -serio- no tenias que decirlo kisuke ahora vete

Sin mas que decir kisuke agarra a la jinchuriki del nibi y utiliza una habilidad conocida como shumpo para alejarse de ahí, hidan y kakuzu al darse cuenta de que 1 encapuchado había desaparecido se disponen a seguirlo pero ichigo se interpone y saca su espada apuntando a los dos

Ichigo: yo sere su rival prepárense para morir

Hidan: jajajaja seras un buen sacrificio para jashin-sama

Ichigo: eso lo veremos,… ahora vengan con todo sino quieren morir

Kakuzu aprovechando que se encontraban en el bosque aprovecho para recolectar la humedad del aire y lanzar un jutsu suiton

Kakuzu: **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** ( Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua)

Ichigo:** Hyōton: Kaze Kori** (Ráfaga de viento frío)

la técnica de kakuzu asi como todo lo que estaba en el camino de la técnica de ichigo comenzó a congelarse, la técnica de hielo congelo a hidan y kakuzu logro salvarse gracias a un jutsu katon asi que probando quien era el mejor en ninjutsu continuaron con técnicas

kakuzu:** Katon: Dai Endan**(elemento fuego, gran bala en llamas) Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal)

ichigo: **Jigoku soshi karyū** (elemento infierno: vórtice)

los ataques chocaron pero el de ichigo gano terreno y con el jutsu viento de kakuzu paso reduciendo a cenizas todo a su paso eliminando asi a hidan mientras que kakuzu uzo su jutsu **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu **que le permitio esconderse bajo tierra salio ileso del jutsu de ichigo

kakuzu: vaya parece que eres de temer tomare tu corazón y me apoderare del poder que posees

ichigo: inténtalo si quieres

después de esta palabras ichigo saco su espada que tenia a un lado de la sintura curiosamente kakuzu recién se da cuenta que la tiene y asi comienza una lucha

* * *

**Mientras tanto en konoha**

El hokage minato namikaze se encontraba leyendo unos reportes del equipo de menma con respecto a la infiltración que hicieron hace 1 año y 4 meses algo no cuadraba se decía una y otra vez ya que era extraño que el nara mas prometedor abandonara la aldea y que luego de un tiempo se encontrara en la renacida uzu aunque todas las aldeas sabían de su existencia nadie sabia quien era su líder y su poder solo se sabia que kitsune apoyaba a esta aldea haciéndola de temer

Minato: anbu!- grito y al instante un ambu con mascara de mapache apareció

Anbu: hai hokage-sama

Minato: quiero que busques a menma y a sasuke que vengan ahora

El anbu asintió y salio a buscar a los que el hokage había mencionado, después de 10 minutos estaban los 2 chicos frente al hokage

Menma: papa para que nos llamaste estábamos entrenando- dijo con un poco de molestia

Minato: es que ahí algo que no encaja en el reporte de Shikamaru con respecto a la misión de infiltración a la aldea de la lluvia

Manma: que quieres saber y porque llamaste al teme de Sasuke

Sasuke: dobe cállate el hokage debe tener sus razones

Minato: ya silencio los dos en el reporte dice que no tuvieron ayuda pero cuando escuche a kiba el dijo todo lo contrario

Sasuke: no es que recibiéramos ayuda solo es que ellos se colaron eran 2 ninjas de iwa y por su rango uno era jounin de elite y la otra todavía era chunin eso creo

Minato: ya veo y podrían decirme sus nombres

Sasuke: yo no me acuerdo

Menma: creo que era naruto uzumaki y la otra creo que era la nieta del tsuchikage…- adaptando una pose de meditación (cabe decir que es ridícula)- como se llamaba kirochi no kuratshi no recuerdo

Minato: "asi que ese desgraciado sigue vivo"-penso- es kurotsuchi… bien puden regresar a lo que estaban haciendo-

Después de que se fueron minato mando a llamar a un anbu y que le llevara toda la información que se tenia sobre naruto uzumaki después de casi 2 horas el anbu llego cansado y lo que le entrejo a minato no solo hizo que se enojara sino que también lo vio como una manera para vengarse de todos los daños causados y todos los contratiempos asi que llamo una reunión con todos los shinobis disponibles y los llevo al campo de entrenamiento numero 1 que es reservado para solo los kage

Minato: bien los he reunido aquí por un simple motivo la aldea renacida de uzu planea un ataque a konoha en 3 meses y nosotros atacaremos antes de ese tiempo por lo tanto alístense mañana partiremos a uzu iniciaremos una nueva guerra vamos a proteger a nuestra aldea asi tenga que caer una aldea recién formada ¿alguna pregunta?

Kakashi: disculpe yondaime tiene pruebas de que uzu planea atacar konoha

Minato: así es… nos enteramos que el actual uzukage esta planeando este ataque por eso hubo una alianza formada con los kitsune

Kakashi: disculpe sensei como es que usted sabe que esa alianza es para destruir konoha

Minato: kakashi en 10 minutos en mi oficina

Pasaron los minutos y en la torre hokage en el despacho del hokage se encontraban minato y su alumno kakashi

Minato: bien kakashi primero déjame preguntarte algo… dime a quien le debes tu lealtad a konoha o a kitsune

Kakashi: sensei yo…

Minato: hasta ahora kakashi has hecho un gran trabajo de agente encubierto en kitsune y hasta ahora nadie te ha descubierto ahora dime a quien le debes lealtad?

Kakashi después de meditar un rato respondio

Kakashi: sensei usted tiene razón pero le voy a decir algo mas yo no le debo nada a konoha mis vínculos fueron cortados ahora lo único que me mantiene aquí es que soy lu alumno ese es el ultimo lazo que me tiene atado a konoha- esa respuesta puso pensativo a minato- pero si me pregunta a quien le debo mi lealtad creo que ya sabe a quien… a mi líder… naruto uzumaki

Dicho esto kakashi desapareció en un borrón de velocidad que igualaba al Hiraishin no Jutsu de minato asi que sin mas que hacer llamo a un escuadrón ambu que localicen a kakashi y que lo capturen vivo de no ser ese el caso tenían permitido usar fuerza bruta y hasta matarlo para evitar que suelte sus planes y se vayan por la borda

* * *

Regresando a suna

Se pueden ver fuera de las puertas de la aldea a 4 sombras que estan dispuestas a luchar en cualquier momento del bando de akatsuki tenemos a sasori y a deidara contra dos encapuchados de kitsuen

Sasori: deidara atento y listo para atacar

Deidara: no te preocupes mi arte siempre prevalecerá

Mientras que en de los miembros de kitsune

¿?: demuéstrame que tan fuerte te has vuelto Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Hmp problemático como siempre naruto

Naruto: bien yo ire a curar a gaara ataca con todo no te distraigas estamos tratando con akatsuki

Mientras Shikamaru y naruto hablaban deidara les lanza sus insectos c1 con la única opción de matarlos y sasori activa su marioneta del tercer kazekage y también se une a la lucha

Shikamaru que problemático acabare rápido **Meiton****:****Kyuuketsukou** (Elemento Oscuridad: Abismo de Succión)

Realizado el jutsu todo el ambiente se empieza a tornar negro como si no hubiera luna que iluminara la noche de la batalla la visión se redujo a cero ya que nadie podía ver en la oscuridad absoluta o eso era hasta que una voz saca de sus pensamientos a sasori y deidara

Shikamaru: **Meiton Judgment** – (Elemento Oscuridad: Sentencia)

Toda la oscuridad se fue reuniendo en los cuerpos de los akatsuki y fueron devorando hasta que no quedo nada de la existencia de los dos. Nadie en sunagakure no sato podía creer lo que pasaba ellos lucharon por horas contra los miembros de akatsuki y de la nada llegaron dos desconocidos y los salvaron, Shikamaru se dirigio a donde se encontraba naruto curando a gaara y por la expresión seria parecía que lo hubieran dejado al borde de la muerte

Shikamaru: bien naruto ya termine.. y por que esa cara parece un asunto problemático.. que tan mal esta gaara

Naruto: ese no es el problema sino que el sello de su bijuu parece que fue hecho por un completo idiota ya que ni siquiera lo ha hecho bien… ahora ayúdame con esto

Naruto se quedo viendo el sello concentro gran parte de su chacra en su mano y pronuncio **Hanko Tamashi No jutsu** y corrigio el sellado del jinchuriki del ichibi lo extraño era que el jinchi¡uriki oseea gaara pareciera como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima y esto no paso desapercibido por los miembros de kitsune que se encotraban a su lado. Después de eso llevaron a gaara al hospital de suna para que pueda descansar

* * *

Regresando a konoha

Minato estaba enfurecido kakashi había traicionado a la aldea ahora sus planes iban a ser revelados asi que tenia que adelantar sus planes asi fue convoco a otra reunión donde dio su informe y todos optaron por partir en ese mismo instante a uzu para asi atacar antes de que kakashi filtre la información y termine arruinando los planes del cuarto hokage.

Todos se pusieron en marcha ahora estaban en las puertas de la aldea pero todo iba a ser una misión en secreto ya que si ase enteraban de lo que planeaban de seguro atacarían konoha ya que sus fuerzas no estan para defenderlos asi que sin mas minato dejo a cargo a danzo por mientras mientras el iba a combatir contra los ninjas de uzu.

mientras tanto kakashi iba saltando de rama en rama tenia quellegar rápido a uzu e informar de la invasión para asi planear un contra ataque contra konoha, konoha otro tema kakashi no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero el tenia que informar porque desde que minato comenzó a obsesionarse con el poder estaba mas amargado y hasta irritable y ni hablar de su consentido menma era otro caso perdido, reuniendo chacra en su pie se impulso mas rápido para llegar en menos tiempo pero eso fue la cereza del pastel ya que con el aumento del chacra los ambus se dieron cuenta de kakashi y decidieron seguirlo.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui migos espero que les guste trabaje el doble ya que tuve que reescribirlo por cuestiones de que se malogro mi pc y se fue todo el avance que tenis ahora si ya creo en la mala suerte ni mas tiro la sal paso por debajo de una escalera y acaricio a un gato negro

¿llegara kakashi a uzu?¿los ambu atraparan a kakashi?¿como se llamara el hospital al que naruto dejo a gaara?¿podra ichigo vencer a kakuzu?¿donde estara hurahara?¿cuales seran las identidades del resto de los kitsune?

todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo llegando al climax de la historia


End file.
